Tits in a Jumper
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Manchester, 1974. Alex Drake wakes up with no memory and no idea how she got there, just a vague sense of not belonging. Is she back in time for a reason? How will she get on with Gene? And can Sam help her figure things out? Galex, rated M for safety although the first few chapters are more of a T.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it the minute you know you should be doing other things an idea for a fic springs into your head and won't leave you alone? Still, it makes a pleasant change from the daily grind of job hunting, at least.  
I blame Jazzola for this one, she wanted more in the way of plot. Although this being Galex I suspect some smut will sneak in. Eventually …

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Tits in a Jumper**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Drake woke up on the sofa yet again feeling somewhat disorientated. The clock on the mantelpiece indicated four fifteen and she blinked in disbelief, sighing heavily. She really must stop reading Sam Tyler's file before bed, this was the third night on the trot she'd fallen asleep midst paragraph. Trouble was, it was such a fascinating case she found it hard to put down.

Thank goodness it was Friday and she had the whole weekend stretching ahead to really get to grips with it. Reluctantly she tiptoed upstairs so as not to wake Molly, dropped her clothes in a heap on the chair and crawled into bed. She lay looking up at the ceiling, her hands pillowing her head. What was it about Gene Hunt that fascinated her so much? He was clearly a colourful figment of Sam's vivid imagination, a boorish Northern copper with all the social graces of a barn wall but actually a decent bloke underneath. Not unattractive to the opposite sex either, from Sam's description. God, she was so fed up of all the politically correct 'new men' she crossed paths with on a daily basis. What a shame 'the Guv' wasn't real: a handsome bit of rough was probably just what she needed right now. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, a little smile playing round her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She had her nose firmly stuck in the file the following afternoon as she blithely stepped out between two parked cars. There was nothing the van driver could do as he told the older police officer shakily, watching in shock as she was carried into the ambulance and raising a silent prayer. Judging by the grim faces of the paramedics, it wasn't looking good. The younger copper picked up the file she'd been so engrossed in and flicked through it. Must have been fascinating reading, he thought, tucking it under his arm with a sad shake of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Alex came round she was lying flat out on the pavement, struggling to focus on the craggy face of the man holding her hand. A middle aged woman was fussing over her and trying to help her sit up.

"Are yer alright, luv? Still feel faint?"

Alex blinked, shaking her head and struggling to her feet. She swayed, feeling as though her legs belonged to somebody else, and the man offered her his arm.

"Let's get yer inside, shall we? Nice cup of tea'll help."

She looked up at the grim façade of the building in front of her, not recognising it.

"Where are we?"

"The police station, luv. I'm sure they'll look after yer."

Their accent was distinctly northern, and the woman behind the desk had the same nasal twang as she led Alex to a chair.

"Just wait there fer a minute while I get rid of this bloke, luv, and I'll sort yer out a cuppa, alright?"

Alex nodded dumbly, wondering if she was dreaming. She glanced down at herself and blinked in disbelief. A figure hugging V-necked sweater which left very little to the imagination and a matching pair of tight flared trousers. In purple. Not so much a dream as a nightmare.

"We'll leave yer now, luv. Yer in good hands."

"Thanks for your help."

She gave her rescuers a weak smile and turned her attention back to the woman behind the desk who was clearly having a few problems with an unwanted visitor.

"Frank, yer rat-arsed. Again. If yer don't bugger off I'll bang you up fer bein' drunk and disorderly, and get DCI Hunt to come and 'ave a quiet word, alright?"

"Yer a hard woman, Phyllis."

Alex pricked up her ears as the other man weaved his way towards the door, grumbling to himself. The other woman sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry about that. One of our regulars, just wants a nice cosy cell fer the night. Now, about that cuppa …"

"Did I hear you mention DCI Hunt? That wouldn't be Gene Hunt, would it?"

"Yes, luv. Do yer know him, then?"

"I know his name, I'm not quite sure where from, though."

Phyllis looked sceptical and scratched her head.

"I'd best take yer to him then. What's yer name, luv?"

Alex furrowed her brows and concentrated hard. Nothing.

"I honestly have no idea …"

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Phyllis pushed through the doors ahead of her, Alex was immediately aware of a thick fug of cigarette smoke and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Surely this couldn't be a police station? What about Health and Safety regulations? As she followed the older woman into the room an outburst of rowdy male laughter assaulted her ears before silence descended.

Ahead of her was a cluster of male officers, and there was a collective intake of breath as several pairs of eyes swivelled in her general direction. One man stood out from the crowd even though he was facing away from her, his hands in his pockets and his feet planted firmly apart. He was taller than the rest, his dark blond hair curling over his collar, and something about his macho stance told her he was unmistakeably in charge. She contemplated his broad shoulders and tight backside before he turned slowly and she found herself gazing into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Her stomach did a little flip as he looked her up and down, his arrogant stare stopping to rest on her ample cleavage.

Out of the corner of his mouth he mumbled quietly to one of the others, but she caught the remark.

"Tits in a jumper, Raymondo."

She was sure she'd come across that phrase somewhere before. Suddenly aware that all their eyes were fixed on her chest she crossed her arms defensively, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. Phyllis squeezed her shoulder and she took some comfort from the small gesture of female solidarity.

"This lady thinks she might know yer, Guv."

His gaze never wavered from her chest.

"Sweetheart, if we'd met before I'm sure I'd remember."

The other officers laughed lasciviously and Alex decided she'd had enough of being ogled, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you could talk to me, I'm up here."

Slowly his gaze moved up to her face and she was lost, drowning in those glorious eyes with their insanely long lashes. He might not be conventionally handsome but he was undeniably attractive, with that cleft chin, those pouting lips and that air of brooding masculinity. She felt like Jane to his Tarzan, and the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. A pulse started up between her thighs and her knees went weak as she found herself mentally undressing him.

He sat on the corner of a desk, his endless legs crossed at the ankle, his eyes narrowed in contemplation as he took another drag from his cigarette. She felt intimidated by his sheer male presence and her body's instinctive reaction to it.

"So. What do yer remember then, luv? Get it off yer chest."

The other men sniggered and she sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly over her eyes and deciding she couldn't be bothered to react to his pathetic sexist attitude.

"Nothing, really. Your name just sounded familiar from somewhere."

He smirked.

"I'm the famous Manc Lion, the whole of Manchester quakes in its boots at the mere mention of me name."

Phyllis rolled her eyes.

"Infamous, more like. She was found spark out on the pavement, Guv. Maybe she's had a knock to the head."

He nodded and motioned her in the direction of his office.

"Come and take the weight off yer feet, luv, don't want yer keelin' over again on my watch. Tea, Phyllis?"

"On the way, Guv."

As he followed her Alex knew his eyes would be glued to her shapely behind and she couldn't help herself, exaggerating the sway of her hips as a little shiver of desire ran down her spine.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Intrigued? Want more? Be kind and let me know, then! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews, its always nice to know people are enjoying your humble efforts! Without further ado, here's the next instalment …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

As Gene pulled open the top drawer of a filing cabinet and removed a bottle and two glasses, she noticed the other officers heading out of the door in dribs and drabs.

"It's beer o'clock, luv. Fancy a whiskey?"

She nodded, and he poured them both a decent measure before sitting back in his chair to study her.

"Although yer probably more used ter a nice drop of champers, a posh bird like you."

He smirked, crossing his arms as she took a sip.

"Bottoms up, Bollinger knickers."

"Whatever."

She shrugged as Phyllis returned with a tray of tea and biscuits and a frown.

"Alcohol, Guv? She might 'ave a concussion, remember?"

She left, tutting under her breath, and Gene furrowed his brows.

"She's got a point. Mind if I just check yer over?"

"In your dreams, 'Guv'."

She waggled her fingers at the mention of his title and he flashed her a wicked grin that went straight to her underwear.

"I'm a perfect gentleman as well as an officer of the law, I'll 'ave yer know."

More's the pity, she thought, shocked at herself.

"Fine. But above the neck only, OK?"

"Scout's honour."

His fingers were surprisingly gentle as he examined her scalp and the clean masculine scent of him was intoxicating, making her head spin again. Bad idea to let him this close, Alex.

"Alex! That's my name."

He stepped back and she dared to breathe again.

"Well there's no obvious sign of any damage. 'Ave a biscuit, we don't want yer faintin' again, Bols."

"I told you, it's Alex."

He pouted attractively, and she resisted the urge to crawl over the desk and nibble his lower lip.

"I like Bols, it suits yer. Now, what are we goin' ter do with yer tonight? A nice warm cell, maybe?"

Her eyes widened in panic, and he smirked.

"Only jokin', luv. Yer more than welcome to come back and stay at mine."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"Won't your wife mind?"

"Don't see as it's any of her business, seein' as she ran off with an insurance salesman a while back."

"What a fool."

His lips twitched in amusement, and she realised what she'd said.

"I … um … just meant trading in a DCI for a salesman."

She felt the colour rising in her face, but he just shrugged resignedly.

"She said I was married ter the force, and she had a point. Anyway, I 'aven't exactly been lonely since she left, if yer catch my unsavoury drift."

He winked at her and her stomach turned to liquid.

"Hmmm. You have got a spare room, I presume?"

"No, but I've got a nice big bed and I'm happy ter share."

She opened her mouth to protest and then caught the glint in his eye.

"Very funny, Guv. "

"Seein' as we're goin' ter be spendin' the night together, yer can probably call me Gene."

"Gene, what's today's date?"

He looked puzzled.

"Sixth of June."

"I know it sounds mad, but which year?"

"Blimey, seems yer must've taken a bit of a knock. 1974, last time I checked. "

It was probably a good job she wasn't standing up.

xxxxxxxxxx

She watched him surreptitiously as he drove, admiring his handsome profile while hanging on for dear life as he took yet another corner on the wrong side of the road. The strong jaw line, the sexy pout and those amazingly long lashes were a devastating combination and she was drawn to him despite herself, wondering idly what he'd do if she kissed him. Would he be put off by a woman taking the initiative, or turned on by it? She got the feeling she'd find herself flat on her back before she could say 'bit of rough' and the idea excited her beyond belief. Maybe she should just go for it, if she ever made it out of the car in one piece. After all, if her subconscious had decided to be kind and conjure up this fine specimen of an Alpha male, who was she to refuse?

The trouble was it all felt far too real. What if it wasn't a dream and she was genuinely suffering from amnesia? She might have to live with the consequences of her actions so she couldn't afford to let her guard drop, not until she knew what she was dealing with. Nothing seemed remotely familiar, not Manchester and definitely not Gene, and yet there was something oddly reassuring about his presence. She was strangely relieved he'd invited her to stay and confident she could manage one night without leaping on him, however much she might be tempted.

He pulled up in front of a row of shops and she glanced over at him, puzzled.

"Need ter pick up a few bits and pieces if you're goin' ter cook me some dinner tonight. Won't be long."

He stepped out of the car, smirking at her outraged expression, and she felt her lips twitch. He'd better be joking.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Pull up a chair while I open the wine, Bols."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You don't strike me as a wine drinker, Gene. What is it?"

"Red."

"No, I meant … oh, never mind."

He uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass before reaching into the bag to rescue a can.

"Aren't you joining me?"

"More of a beer man, meself. The wine's all yours, luv."

She took a sip and nodded her approval before checking the label.

"Cote de Rhone, eh? Very nice it is too. Thanks, Guv."

His eyes glowed with genuine pleasure for a moment before he turned away and started to unpack the shopping.

"How does bangers an' mash with proper onion gravy grab yer? I know it's probably not what yer used to …"

She touched his hand briefly and felt a spark of electricity flare between them.

"Sounds wonderful. Suddenly I'm starving."

"In that case yer can make yerself useful and peel me a few spuds."

xxxxxxxxxxx

She sat back with a sigh of contentment, patting her stomach.

"Gene, that was wonderful. I'm so full I'm not sure I'll make it upstairs later, though."

"Looks like yer on the sofa with me then."

He flashed her a lecherous grin and a bolt of desire shot through her, almost making her forget all her good intentions. She blinked at him in confusion.

"But … I thought you had a spare room?"

"I do, but it's full of boxes. Yer can 'ave my room tonight."

She shook her head vehemently.

"You've been so kind already, there's no way I'm letting you spend the night on the sofa. You're a big man, you'll never get any sleep."

"You been lookin' then, Bols?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she took another sip of wine to cover her confusion. God, she'd almost finished the bottle, she was going to have to watch herself.

"You know what I mean, Gene. That sofa's only a two seater, and you must be at least six foot."

"Spent many a Friday and Saturday night on there, as it happens. Either I was too drunk ter make it upstairs or she'd locked me out of the bedroom."

She smirked.

"Why, do you snore?"

His piercing gaze met hers and there was a hint of a challenge in his eyes.

"It wasn't that so much that, luv. More that a night on the beer tends to make me a bit … frisky …"

She was the first to look away, the colour rising in her face as the vision of a randy Gene sliding into bed next to her made her heart thump erratically in her chest. Change the subject, Alex. She cleared her throat.

"I'll clear away while you put your feet up. It's the least I can do."

His lips twitched and she cursed herself, knowing he had a fairly good idea what was going through her head.

"Fine. I'll change the bed and then see if there's anythin' worth watchin' on the telly."

He rescued another can to take with him and she breathed a sigh of relief, even though the room seemed strangely empty without him.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So. Along with his more obvious attributes, the man can cook? And she's still planning to let him spend the night on the sofa? All the common sense of a grain weevil, that one! ;)

Hope you're still enjoying, feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

You've all been so kind I didn't want to keep you waiting too long …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

She took her time with the dishes, wanting to regain her equilibrium before she joined him in the living room. He was sprawled on the sofa watching an unfamiliar sitcom, his stocking feet up on the coffee table, his hands behind his head, the picture of relaxation. His shirt had worked loose from the waistband of his trousers revealing a glimpse of belly, and it was all she could do not to straddle him there and then. He looked up with a cheerful smile, patting the sofa next to him, and she realised there was nowhere else to sit.

"Plenty of room, Bols. There were a couple of chairs but the wife took 'em when she left."

She perched awkwardly next to him, surprised to see that the room was fairly tidy despite being in need of a lick of paint. Clearly he was more domesticated than he cared to admit.

"Whiskey, luv?"

She nodded, wondering if it was a good idea but suddenly not caring. He poured a decent measure into a waiting glass and held it out to her, and their fingers touched briefly, sending something akin to an electric shock up her arm. What was it about this man that had such an effect on her? His lifestyle left a lot to be desired, he was several pounds overweight and yet the sheer animal magnetism, the masculinity oozing from every pore made her knees go weak. Add to that intelligence, a quick wit and a dry sense of humour and it was a lethal combination. She suspected that underneath that tough Northern exterior lurked a damaged, lonely individual, and that just made him even harder to resist.

"So. Remembered anything else, Alex?"

He spoke her name slowly, as though trying it out for size, and his deep gravelly voice sent a shiver down her spine. Her gaze was drawn to his long elegant fingers as he toyed with his glass, and the colour rose in her face as she imagined them wandering over her body. Recollecting herself, she cleared her throat.

"No, not really. Just that I don't feel I belong here, if that makes any sense. Nothing seems remotely familiar, not just the place but the time, somehow. Even these clothes seem all wrong. Sounds crazy, I know …"

He snorted.

"Not as much as yer might think. Wait till yer meet Sam, you two should get on like a house on fire."

Her head swivelled round, her gaze fixed on his face.

"Sam Tyler?"

He blinked at her in surprise.

"Yer already know him, then?"

She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"No. But his name's familiar, just like yours was. I don't understand it, Gene."

"Don't worry, Bols. Give it time, I'm sure it'll all come back to yer."

She smiled weakly at him, grateful for his attempt at reassurance, and then stifled a yawn.

"Sorry. Think it's time for me to call it a day, I'm shattered. Thanks for putting me up, Gene, I'm not sure what I'd have done otherwise."

"Don't mention it, luv. Sleep well."

After she'd gone, he poured himself another whiskey and sat back, mulling over the events of the day. He'd never been able to resist a damsel in distress, and what a damsel: feisty, intelligent and sexy as hell. And way out of his league, he thought, although he didn't think he'd imagined the heat between them. Life had just become rather interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke in a tangle of sheets and sat up, wide eyed and disorientated, trying to remember the details of the dream. A file with a photograph … the squeal of brakes … and then nothing. Her mouth was dry and she cursed under her breath, realising she'd forgotten to bring any water to bed with her. Creeping quietly down the stairs she tiptoed past the living room and headed into the kitchen, taking a glass tentatively from the cupboard. The tap squeaked as she turned it on and she winced before drinking thirstily, pausing to gaze unseeing out of the window into the grey dawn.

"Bols?"

The glass clattered into the sink and she spun round clutching her chest.

"Jesus, Gene! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He seemed to fill the doorway, his arms crossed, his hair mussed, a bathrobe tied loosely at his waist. She was surprisingly affected by the sight of his bare feet, and very conscious of the expanse of smooth naked chest on display. She swallowed hard, a wave of desire running through her as he looked her up and down, a lazy smirk playing round his lips. She'd helped herself to one of his shirts, finding the smell of him comforting, and she felt suddenly exposed as his gaze settled on the vast expanse of leg she was revealing.

"I needed something to sleep in, I hope you don't mind …"

He pursed his lips and whistled quietly, nodding his approval.

"Looks a damn sight better on you than it ever did on me. Fancy a brew?"

Picking up the kettle he moved towards the sink and she stepped to one side, perching awkwardly on the edge of the table.

"Sorry I woke you."

"Wasn't really asleep. Seems yer were right about that sofa."

She sighed guiltily.

"I feel really bad about kicking you out of your room. Maybe we could share the bed … "

She tailed off lamely as he turned to face her, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

"Somehow, I don' think either of us would get much kip, do you?"

Without warning he leaned in until their faces were only inches apart and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he reached behind her for the sugar bowl. She thought she detected the glimmer of a smile and knew he'd done it on purpose, sliding onto the nearest chair as she waited for her heart rate to return to something approaching normal.

He placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her and seated himself opposite, and for a while neither of them spoke. Eventually she broke the silence, a slight tremor in her voice.

"What am I doing here, Gene? I can't make any sense of it."

"I don't know, luv. Give it time, eh? I'm sure it'll all come back ter yer eventually."

His tone was kind, reassuring and she felt a rush of gratitude and something more. Affection, maybe?

"My knight in shining armour. I don't know what I'd have done without you, Gene. I can't thank you enough."

She smiled at him and he looked away, embarrassed.

"It's no bother. Stay as long as yer like, I'll get the spare room cleared out so you can have yer own space."

She'd been right about him all along. There was a soft centre lurking under that gruff exterior.

"You ... are a nice man, Gene Hunt."

He met her gaze again, his eyes gleaming silver in the early morning light.

"Glad yer think so, Bols. But if yer tell anyone else I might 'ave ter stamp on yer pretty little head."

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As an occasional insomniac, Gene is more than welcome to make me a brew in the early hours. Well worth losing a few hours shut eye for!

Hope you're still enjoying. More very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Still on a roll with this one, so may as well go with the flow while the muse is being kind …

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

When she made her way into the kitchen later that morning he was already up and dressed, and she eyed him in some confusion.

"It's Saturday, Gene. Do you always wear a suit, even at the weekend?"

"Couple of things I need ter see to at work, luv. There's tea in the pot, bread for toast, bacon and eggs in the fridge if you want …"

"Toast's fine, thanks. I never eat that much first thing."

She tried not to drool, noticing how the moss coloured shirt he was wearing emphasised the subtle sea greens in his eyes. They were mesmerising, changing from one moment to the next, unpredictable and endlessly fascinating like the man himself.

As he headed towards the door she followed him, tucking her thumbs into her pockets, feeling slightly awkward.

"I'd … um … like to cook you dinner later, Gene. As a way of saying thankyou for everything."

He turned in the doorway with a hint of a smile and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"That would be very nice, Lady Bols."

"Just one problem, though. I'm a bit financially embarrassed at the moment."

She looked down at her feet, and he was quick to pick up on her discomfort.

"No problem, luv."

As he reached for his wallet, she peered behind him through the rain and her brow furrowed.

"Looks like you've got a flat, Guv."

He spun round and bent to examine the nearside front tyre, cursing under his breath.

"It's been slashed. Bloody kids again …"

Just before she reached for an umbrella she thought she saw him retrieve something from under the windscreen wiper. She shrugged dismissively. Probably just an advertising flyer.

She insisted on holding the umbrella over him while he changed the tyre, despite his protests about it being just a bit of light drizzle, and when he'd finished he passed her a house key and a roll of notes.

"I don't need all this, Gene."

"Get yerself some new clothes while yer out shoppin', Bols. Can't live in that same outfit forever now, can yer?"

He swayed back on his heels, his hands thrust deep in his pockets, and she couldn't help herself, clutching his lapels as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"You'll get it back eventually, I promise."

He was nonplussed for a second and then he flashed her a lop-sided grin.

"I'll accept payment in kind, luv."

She gazed up into those captivating bedroom eyes and a shiver ran down her spine.

"In your dreams, Guv."

"Oh yeah …"

xxxxxxxxxx

As she set off to catch a bus into the centre of town she had the uncomfortable sensation of being watched, but she shrugged it off and turned her mind to what she was going to prepare for dinner.

By the time Gene arrived back late that afternoon there was a chicken casserole cooking slowly in the oven and she'd made a good start on sorting out the spare room. He wandered into the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively before slipping his jacket off and calling up the stairs.

"Lady Bols? You in?"

"I'll be down in a minute …"

Pouring himself a beer, he sat back on the sofa and switched the TV on to catch what was left of the afternoon sport, kicking his shoes off with a sigh. He might look relaxed but inside he was a worried man, puzzling again over the note he'd found on the windscreen that morning.

"_Dump the tart, Guv, or there will be consequences." _

The letters were all cut from the Manchester Gazette so there was no clue as to who might have left it, and he had no immediate idea whether the 'consequences' might apply to him or Alex, or to both of them. His mind was swirling with possibilities, most of which he really didn't want to contemplate, but it seemed he'd inadvertently trodden on some toes by taking her in. Was she involved with somebody else and if so, why didn't they come forwards? Part of the criminal fraternity, maybe? Even worse was the inference that she might be a high class prostitute. He'd met a few over the years and she didn't seem like the type, but he'd only known her for a short time, after all.

She certainly wasn't local to the area, of that he was sure. Had she run away from someone? There was no obvious evidence of violence but it might explain the memory loss. Round and round it went in his head with too many possibilities and no immediate answers.

"I hope you don't mind, I made a start on the spare room. Don't want you to have to spend another uncomfortable night on the sofa."

She startled him out of his reverie, and he smiled as she wiped a grubby hand over her damp forehead.

"Course I don't mind, luv. Less boxes fer me ter hump about later."

He had to choose that word, she thought. Somehow the vision that sprang into her head had plenty to do with bedrooms and very little to do with boxes. She couldn't resist flirting with him.

"I'm making such good progress there'll probably be no need for you to do any 'humping' at all, Guv."

She waggled her fingers, and his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"What happened ter payment in kind then?"

"Oh, I think I'm being very kind. There's a lot of boxes, plus dinner's in the oven."

"Cook in the kitchen's fine, Bols, but maid in the bedroom? That's not how it goes."

Her lips twitched. She shouldn't be enjoying the banter so much.

"Not even a French one? I'd better take the outfit back then."

"Tease …"

He chuckled as she turned on her heel and headed back upstairs, and then he fell serious again, familiar pout firmly back in place. Whore in the bedroom? Surely there must be some other explanation …

xxxxxxxxxxx

He distinctly remembered settling down on the sofa with a beer, replete after a more than decent meal. He clearly recalled her joining him with a glass of wine and the two of them taking the piss out of some terrible game show. And that was pretty much it until he woke in the early hours with the TV still on and Alex practically wrapped around him, her face nestled into his neck, one slim leg slung over his thigh. Her hand had slipped inside the open neck of his shirt to rest over his heart and he was aware of a soft, full breast crushed against his chest. His arm was cocooning her almost possessively, his fingers resting on her hip as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He groaned as his body reacted instinctively to her nearness, the sweet smell of her perfume making his senses reel, but he couldn't bring himself to move, she felt so right snuggled up against him. God knows he wanted her, what red blooded man wouldn't, but he also felt strangely protective, even tender towards her. This was not something he was used to. Feelings of chivalry were mainly directed towards young girls and little old ladies, not women he wanted to shag. Deciding it was too late for any deep thoughts he kissed the top of her head, covered her hand with his and fell back into a contented slumber.

Alex stirred a short while later and blinked in confusion, surprised to find herself pressed up against a solid male body, her nose buried in his neck, and then she remembered where she was and a shiver of desire ran down her spine. Gene. She breathed deeply, luxuriating in his musky male scent, and then raised her head tentatively to gaze at his profile. He looked younger, more relaxed in sleep, his long lashes sweeping his cheeks, his mouth set in that sexy pout that did strange things to her insides and she couldn't resist, brushing her lips gently over his. She held her breath but he barely stirred, the ghost of a smile flitting over his handsome features before he sighed softly and the pout returned. She knew without a doubt that she wanted him in her bed, but there was something more now. He made her feel safe, secure, his presence somehow anchored her in this strange world she found herself in. Resting her head on his shoulder she snuggled in closer to him and drifted off to sleep again.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hope that's kept you all sufficiently intrigued – at least enough to keep reading, anyway! More in the pipeline soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ta muchly for all the kind reviews so far – 'tis very much appreciated. You've earned yourselves another chapter.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

When her eyelids eventually fluttered open again she felt the underlying tension in his body, an alertness that betrayed his conscious state, and she sat up slowly, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, Gene, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you wake me?"

They moved swiftly apart, tucking in clothing and doing up buttons, unwilling to meet one another's eyes.

"Yer were flaked out, luv. I didn't want ter disturb yer."

"What time is it?"

He checked his watch.

"Just after six. Let's try and get a few more hours shut-eye, shall we?"

As she climbed into the spare bed and drifted off, there was a little smile tugging at her lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So. What do you normally do on a Sunday, Gene?"

He shrugged, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Dunno, really. Decent fry-up followed by pub with the Sunday paper, I 'spose."

She grinned, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"That figures. Mind if I tag along with you? Maybe you can show me around Manchester a bit afterwards? It's a nice day, we could find a park and have a walk, get some fresh air."

He raised an ironic eyebrow at her.

"Yer really aren't from round here, are yer? Let's just say this city's not exactly a tourist destination, luv. And fresh air's at a bit of a premium."

"Well how about a tour of some of the significant places from your childhood? I'd like to see where you grew up, went to school …"

She saw his shoulders tense, and his expression became suddenly guarded. Clearly she'd hit a raw nerve.

"The street where we lived was demolished a while back, and good riddance to it. Haven't been near the place in years."

His unseeing gaze was fixed on the table and she shivered as the day felt suddenly colder. Change the subject, Alex.

"Did someone mention breakfast? I'm starving."

He visibly relaxed, sitting back in his chair and stubbing out his ciggie.

"Yer'll need ter be, luv. Still, yer could do with some meat on yer bones. A bloke likes somethin' ter get hold of, yer know."

She snorted, breathing a sigh of relief as she went off to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's no good, I can't eat another mouthful …"

Gene grinned at her, polishing off the last of his huge fry-up.

"Lightweight."

They were sitting in a greasy spoon café surrounded by formica and the smell of chip fat, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't know where you put it all, Gene. I swear the button's about to fly off my trousers any second."

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm a big man, luv, yer said so yerself. 'Sides which, when yer in the force yer never know when yer'll get ter eat again, so yer take yer chances when yer can. Did yer enjoy it?"

"Best breakfast I've had in ages."

She leaned across the table conspiratorially, wrinkling her nose up.

"Tell 'em not to bother with the black pudding next time, though."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Soft southern jessie …"

xxxxxxxxxxx

They spent a couple of hours in a nearby pub with the Sunday paper, and Alex tried a half of bitter for the first time in her life. Gene watched her with interest as she sniffed it and then took a sip, swirling it around in her mouth.

"It's not a bloody wine tasting, luv. No hints of saddle soap or barrow loads of ugly fruit, just get it down yer neck."

She spluttered, clutching her chest, and then grinned at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"You do have a lovely turn of phrase sometimes."

He smirked, realising she looked relaxed and happy for the first time since he'd met her. Something swelled in his chest at the sight of her glowing face, and he glanced away for a second, the trademark pout firmly back in place. Careful, Genie boy, or she'll have you wrapped around her little finger before you can say Bollinger Knickers. He thought back to the previous night and the feel of her luscious body wrapped around his, and all the blood rushed south.

"Same again?"

She downed half the glass, and shrugged.

"What the hell, why not? Think I could develop a taste for it, actually."

He realised he'd probably met his perfect woman and the thought scared him witless. Good job she wasn't a copper, or he'd be completely lost …

xxxxxxxxxx

What on earth had she done to him? The Gene Genie was not in the habit of spending his Sunday afternoon taking exercise, least of all in a park. Still, he had to admit it was quite pleasant: the sun was actually shining for a change, a group of excited kids were kicking a ball around, and Alex was strolling next to him looking a million dollars and seemingly enjoying herself. Still, he had to keep the image up.

"So. Tell me again why yer dragged me away from the pub?"

She laughed, linking her arm with his, and he tried not to puff his chest out. The best looking bird for miles around, and she was smiling up at him as though she was genuinely enjoying his company.

"Because it's a lovely afternoon and it'll do you good, Gene. You don't look after yourself properly, you need seriously taking in hand."

As the wicked grin spread over his face she realised what she'd said, pressing a finger to his lips to block the wise-crack that was undoubtedly on the tip of his tongue. Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met, hazel green staring into piercing blue, and then the world faded round her as she was assaulted by a series of visions.  
The sound of a siren … concerned voices trying to reassure her … a hospital trolley … machines beeping … white coated staff with masks.

_ "It's no good, we're losing her …"_

The machines beeped for a final time and then flatlined. She cried out and buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching desperately at his shoulders as her legs threatened to give way.

"Hang on, luv, it's OK. Yer'll be fine …"

He lifted her as though she weighed no more than a feather and carried her over to a nearby bench, her face hidden in his neck as he rocked her on his lap, one hand holding her tightly against him as the other stroked soothingly up an down her back.

"Oh God. Gene …"

Her voice sounded anguished to her ears, and he pulled her in even closer.

"Shhh, luv. I've got yer."

Taking comfort from the warmth of his body and his reassuring tones, she gradually stopped shaking and her breathing began to return to something approaching normal. She sat back, her lip quivering.

"I'm sorry, Gene."

"What 'appened, luv?"

His eyes were full of concern and she swallowed and bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I … don't really know. Some kind of a flash back, I think. I was in hospital. It sounded like I was dying …"

A tear glistened on her lower lashes and he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"Well obviously yer didn't, luv. Because yer still here plaguing the life out of me, aren't yer?"

She attempted a weak smile but failed miserably, her voice wobbly.

"I heard them say they were losing me, Gene."

"Well more fool them, Bols. The Gene Genie's not so careless."

Her fingers moved to caress his cheek and suddenly their faces seemed very close, his warm breath mingling with hers. His eyes dropped to her mouth and before she knew what was happening she'd leaned in to press her lips against his. She caught her breath, shocked at the brazenness of her actions, but he didn't pull away, pausing for a heartbeat before he returned the kiss, his tongue gently seeking entry. She opened to him with a sigh and they explored one another's mouths slowly, sensually, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hand gently squeezed her thigh.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss and looked down into her flushed face, his eyes gleaming.

"Bloody hell, Alex. Time to go home before we're arrested fer lewd behaviour in public. God knows, I'd never live that one down …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somehow I think they may be in for an interesting evening …


	6. Chapter 6

A word of warning: there's a bit of artistic licence coming up here, dear readers. I know that the most likely underwear choice of 70s Gene, bless him, would have been a vest and Y-fronts. But no. Just no. For reasons too numerous to go into, many of them probably quite Freudian.

So let us consider that it is in fact summer (ha!), boxer shorts have been around since the fifties and the Guv really wants to impress Alex. Otherwise smut bunny would still be whimpering in a corner and the following chapter wouldn't exist!

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

They drove the ten minute journey home in near silence feeling suddenly awkward with one other, both uncertain about how to handle this new development in their relationship. When they got in, Alex decided she really needed some time on her own to think things through.

"Is it alright if I have a soak in the bath, Gene?

"Course it is, luv, yer don't 'ave to ask. There should be plenty of hot water."

He heard her wandering about upstairs and felt a sudden urge to get out of the house for a while. Leaving a hastily scribbled note on the kitchen table, he grabbed the car keys and headed out of the door again, locking it behind him. He got as far as the first set of traffic lights and realised he had no idea where he was going, cursing himself for being a coward, and then he remembered that Sam and Annie were back from their honeymoon. He smirked to himself. Hopefully he wouldn't be interrupting the love birds too much at five o'clock on a Sunday afternoon.

Alex wandered into the kitchen half an hour later and found his cryptic note.

"_Had to go out for a while. I'll bring some food back."_

She guessed he'd gone back to the pub to get his head together before telling her it was all a huge mistake. She sighed. The trouble was it hadn't felt like a mistake at all, in fact everything about his kiss had felt so incredibly right that her body was still in a state of arousal and she doubted she'd get much sleep that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

He arrived back later with a Chinese takeaway and they ate it at the kitchen table, making small talk and trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Gradually they started to relax in one another's company again, and by the time they'd headed back into the living room to watch some TV it was almost as though the kiss had never happened. Except for the fact that she couldn't stop looking at his lips and remembering how he'd tasted. And his gaze was constantly drawn to her luscious curves, recalling how she'd moulded herself against his chest.

They were watching some historical drama, all heaving bosoms and tight breeches, which definitely wasn't helping matters. He glanced in her direction to say something at the very same moment she turned to him and she froze, lost for a second in his mesmerising silver grey eyes. She wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly she was in his arms again, his mouth on hers, hungry, demanding, their tongues duelling in enticing provocation. She heard herself moan as he pressed her back against the cushions, her shaking fingers popping the buttons on his shirt, desperate to touch warm skin.

His lips dropped to feast on her neck, one hand travelling slowly up her body to cup a breast, and she sighed with pleasure as the nipple hardened against his palm. Then without warning he moved back from her with an impassioned groan, holding his head in his hands.

"Gene?"

"Sorry, luv. But if I don' stop now, I won' be able to."

Confused, she reached out to touch his shoulder, and he flinched.

"I don't want you to stop."

"Alex, it's not right. Yer could be engaged, married even …"

She breathed a sigh of relief. So that's what this was all about.

"Gene, I'm not involved with anyone else."

Still he didn't look at her.

"Yer don' know that."

"Actually, I do. I'm starting to remember more and besides which, I'd be wearing a ring, wouldn't I?"

She knew this wasn't necessarily true, but it was the best she had. His shoulders relaxed slightly and she held her breath.

"Are yer sure?"

She slid her arms round him and pressed her cheek to his back, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"Positive. Now you can either ravish me here or take me to bed, it's entirely up to you."

He got to his feet and for a second she thought she'd come on too strong, but he turned back to her with a grin and held out a hand.

"I'm all fer a bit of comfort nowadays, luv."

xxxxxxxxxx

After the build up of tension between them she'd expected some frantic ripping off of clothing and an urgent, frenzied coupling but he surprised her, nibbling gently on her lower lip as he undid her blouse and pushed it back off her shoulders. Dropping to his knees, he removed her shoes before popping the button on her trousers and dragging them down her legs and then paused for a second, his gaze moving slowly up her body.

"If this is a dream, I'll punch the first one ter wake me up."

She lay back on the bed, a little smile curving her lips as she watched him slipping his shirt off. Impressively broad shoulders, a nice expanse of smooth chest, lean muscular forearms and a little bit of belly: maybe not the epitome of masculine perfection but he was all man and she couldn't wait to touch him.

"I don't usually put out till the third date, Gene. Just so you know."

He grinned, tugging his socks off before unbuttoning his trousers.

"This is the third date, luv. I made yer dinner on Friday, you returned the favour last night and we've spent all afternoon together, so yer needn't worry. Although come ter think of it, I've been a bit slow off the mark. Didn't manage upstairs outside till a few minutes ago."

She giggled, her eyes glued to the impressive bulge in his boxer shorts before he stepped out of them and threw them over his shoulder with a flourish. He pulled himself up to his full height, meeting her eyes proudly, and her mouth dropped open in mute admiration. He was nothing short of magnificent. She cleared her throat.

"Um … wow. Hope you're planning on being gentle with me."

"Oh yeah. At first …"

He smirked as he took his place on the bed next to her, leaning his chin on one hand while the long fingers of the other drew teasing circles round her belly button. She shivered in anticipation, feeling him hot and heavy against her hip, her hand idly stroking his chest.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

She met his captivating gaze flirtatiously.

"You will still respect me in the morning, won't you?"

"Bols?

"Yes, Guv?"

"Has anyone ever told yer that yer talk too much?"

She sighed as his lips captured hers, their tongues entwining languidly, erotically as one hand slid up to fondle her through her bra. The feverish onslaught she'd been expecting didn't happen. Instead he took his time, kissing and nibbling his way down her throat and across her collarbone before his lips slowly traced the rise of a breast. Who'd have thought the gruff Manc Lion could be such a considerate, sensual lover? Her body was on fire for him, her nipples aching for his touch and yet still he held back.

"Gene … please …"

Chuckling, his hand slipped round and expertly flicked her bra open before dragging it off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

"Now those are a sight fer sore eyes."

Slowly he lowered his head, his lustful gaze holding hers as he teased a taut bud, circling it with his tongue. She moaned in frustration and he relented, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ohhh … yes …"

A bolt of white hot desire shot down between her thighs, her body arching up towards his magic lips as her fingers threaded almost painfully through his hair. He turned his attentions to the other nipple, grazing it with his teeth as his fingers caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh. God, he was good at this. She wriggled impatiently as his fingertips strayed close to her hot, wet centre but stayed tantalisingly just out of reach.

"Please … touch me …"

Her voice was throaty, pleading. Finally he began to stroke her gently through her underwear and she gasped at the sensation, her hips bucking up against his hand, but it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted him. Now.

"Need you inside me, Gene …"

He grinned wickedly, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Never one ter refuse a lady."

Before she knew it he'd dragged her knickers down her legs and settled himself between her thighs, his gaze holding hers as he began to push slowly into her silken depths, giving her body time to adjust to his. She moaned in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering closed, as she gradually took in his full length.

"Oh God … yes …"

"Jesus, Alex. Yer feel so bloody good."

"Fuck me, Gene … hard …"

He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him in even deeper.

"Keep talkin' dirty in that posh voice and this'll be over way too quickly."

She gasped as he began to move, meeting him thrust for thrust, her eyes closed, her head thrown back. She was in such an advanced state of arousal she could already feel the first stirrings of orgasm as she writhed underneath him, her fingers gripping his shoulders. He watched her rapturous expression with something approaching awe as she took flight, her whole body shuddering as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her and she cried out his name in ecstasy. The feel of her convulsing round him was enough to push him over the edge into blissful release, groaning in triumph as he surged into her for the last time and the world exploded around him in a blinding flash of light.  
Panting for breath, he buried his face in her neck, wondering if he'd ever come that hard in his life before.

"Bloody hell, Bols. Thought I was goin' ter have a heart attack there."

She giggled, running a hand down his back to squeeze a buttock.

"Not bad for a first time, Gene. Think I could probably go again, though."

"Christ woman, yer insatiable."

He smirked, moving off her to collapse on to his back and pulling her into the crook of his arm.

"I'm not as young as I was, yer know. Need a nap first."

She lifted her head and kissed him fondly on the lips.

"OK, but don't blame me if I'm sound asleep."

His gravelly voice made her stomach flip.

"Don' worry, luv. I'm sure I can think of several interesting ways ter wake yer …"

.

xxxxxxxxxx

*Sigh* He really does need cloning, doesn't he? We'd make a fortune … ;)

Hope you're still enjoying. Back to the plot shortly!


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks to all those who are still reading and reviewing, especially the 'guests' because I can't thank you individually. Without further ado …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

He was as good as his word, kissing her awake in the early hours to make love to her again, his clever hands and skilful mouth taking her to the brink before he buried himself deep inside her and drove her relentlessly to another blissful climax.  
Alex lay with her face pillowed against his chest, a satisfied smile on her face, giving thanks to whichever deity brought Gene Hunt into her life. Her memory may be somewhat hazy but she was pretty sure she'd just enjoyed the best sex of her life, and on top of that he made her feel so protected and cared for. Who'd have thought a bluff Northern copper could well turn out to be her perfect man?

"Gene?"

"Mmmm?"

His eyes were closed, insanely long lashes sweeping his cheeks, and she smiled affectionately, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Your ex must need her head examining …"

Reaching down between his legs, she fondled him teasingly.

" … and her eyes testing."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"I was right, you are bloody insatiable, woman … just my type …"

Snuggling in closer, she fell into a deep contented sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

She woke to the clinking of bottles as the milkman made his morning delivery, and squinted at the clock by the bed. Just before seven. Gazing down at his handsome profile she grinned to herself, contemplating burrowing under the covers and instigating round three. Somehow, she couldn't see him objecting to being woken by the feel of a warm mouth wrapped round his morning erection. The grin widened. Seems he was right, she really couldn't get enough of him.

A loud crash and the sound of tinkling glass brought her abruptly out of her reverie as Gene sat up, shook his head to clear it and threw his legs reluctantly over the side of the bed.

"Stay there, luv."

She hardly had time to appreciate his naked backside before he'd thrown on a robe and headed downstairs to investigate. Looking around for something to wear, she grabbed his discarded shirt, slipped into her underwear and followed after him. He was standing just inside the living room doorway running a frustrated hand through his hair, and he held an arm out in warning as she approached.

"Don't come any closer, luv, there's glass everywhere."

Her hand went to her mouth.

"Be careful, Gene, you've got bare feet. What on earth happened?"

His mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes narrowed.

"Some tosser threw a brick through the window."

"Jesus. First the car, now this. Someone's got it in for you."

She thought she saw him flinch, but he headed past her without speaking and took the stairs two at a time. She sighed, following slowly after him. So much for round three.

xxxxxxxxxx

She'd offered to stay behind and wait for the emergency glazier while he went in to work, but he wouldn't hear of it, protesting that he knew the bloke personally and it would be easier and cheaper if he dealt with him direct. With the window safely boarded up until it could be replaced, Gene was adamant that she should accompany him, and they finally headed into CID together just before lunchtime.

To her own surprise she'd hardly put up a protest, finding she wanted to be where he was and watch him at work again. Just the idea of the Guv back in his natural environment, six feet of testosterone and steely blue eyes, had the power to transform her into a drooling wreck intent on ravishing him at the first opportunity. He became aware of her covert scrutiny and glanced over, his brows furrowed.

"What?"

She grinned, squeezing his thigh.

"Oh, nothing. Just making a few plans for later."

As he pulled into a parking place she leaned over to whisper close to his ear.

"Shame we couldn't stay in bed all day, it seems I'm rather partial to big handsome Northern coppers."

His intense blue eyed gaze sent a shiver of desire through her.

"I'm not averse ter soft Southern jessies either, but we'll 'ave ter restrain ourselves fer a few hours."

She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"And me wearing stockings today … "

He groaned as she slid out of the passenger seat, his eyes following her progress as she exaggerated the sway of her hips, her peachy backside encased in a tight pencil skirt. She looked over her shoulder at him, a naughty smile playing round her lips.

"Coming, Guv?"

He only wished. Gritting his teeth and battling with a semi, he followed her into the building, his hands thrust deep into his pockets to hide the evidence. Boy, was she going to pay for this later.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex was introduced properly to Chris and Ray before Gene led her into his office where she seated herself comfortably, crossing her legs so that the skirt rode a good distance up her thigh. The action was not lost on him.

"Careful, luv. Yer'll 'ave Carling crawlin' after yer like a dog on heat if he gets a so much as a flash of stockin' top."

She gazed up at him seductively from under her lashes.

"Strangely enough, it wasn't Ray I was thinking about when I picked this outfit."

He perched on the edge of his desk and lit up a cigarette, a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Glad ter hear it. Fancy a tour of the building later? I'm sure yer'll find the stationery cupboard of particular interest."

Her lips twitched.

"Very important to check the lead in pencils, don't you think? Could keep us occupied for quite a while."

He smirked.

"Dirty mare. May have to wait a while, though. Here's someone yer need ter meet."

She looked round as the door opened.

"Sam Tyler …"

Sam looked at Gene and then back at Alex in confusion.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged.

"Your face is familiar, somehow. I'm Alex, by the way."

Sam grinned, taking her hand.

"I guessed. Nice to meet you, Alex"

Suddenly, she was assaulted by a series of visions again. A buff file with a picture of Sam clipped inside the front cover … driving across Tower Bridge … the London Eye … the Gherkin.

"You alright, luv?"

Gene was touching her arm and she blinked, trying to focus on his face.

"I think so."

She sank back into the chair and both men watched her intently.

"I've seen Sam's photo in a file. And I remembered London. The Thames, the Gherkin …"

"The what?"

Gene scratched his head while Sam visibly paled, clutching at the desk for support as the phone suddenly shrilled out. After a short conversation, Gene replaced the receiver in its cradle and looked from one to the other.

"Got to nip out fer a while. Can yer keep an eye on this one, Sam? I shouldn't be too long."

The younger man nodded, still looking somewhat shaken, and Alex watched the Guv as he strode through CID, every inch the Manc Lion proudly surveying his kingdom. She bit her lip as she thought back over the events of the previous night: the teasing touch of his fingers, his wickedly clever lips, the blissful weight of his naked body pressing down on her as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Shivering with suppressed desire she turned back to Sam, who was busy pouring them both a large measure of whiskey from Gene's not so secret supply. She blinked at him in surprise as he held out a glass.

"Trust me, Alex. I think you're going to need it."

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're still enjoying. If so, please let me know, it makes my day. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Think I left me comfort zone somewhere back in 1974. If someone could feed it and take it for a walk occasionally, I'd be most grateful. Meanwhile, without the aid of a safety net ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Sam perched on the edge of Gene's desk, crossing his feet at the ankle.

"So. Are you and the Guv … um … an item, then? Sorry, it's really none of my business, is it?"

He held a hand up in apology but she waved it away.

"It's fine, honestly. We're … something, probably too soon to say what exactly."

Sam grinned.

"Beauty and the Beast, huh?"

She smiled back.

"Beast? Who, the scary Manc Lion? Tickle his tummy and he's a pussycat, trust me."

Sam pretended to cover his ears.

"Whoa. TMI, Alex."

She giggled.

"Sorry."

He gave her a long assessing look before continuing.

"Be gentle with him, won't you? He's been very lonely recently. You'd never get him to admit it but his wife leaving hit him really hard."

She nodded.

"I guessed as much. I genuinely like him, Sam. Somewhere underneath that tough exterior lurks a caring, sensitive man."

He snorted.

"Sensitive? The Guv? Now that might be a claim too far."

She nodded, smirking.

"True. I'm working on him though."

"He really likes you too, he did nothing but talk about you when he came round yesterday."

"Oh, so that's where he went. I thought I'd scared him off and he'd gone back to the pub."

"Scared him off?"

Sam gave her a quizzical look and Alex shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"We went for a walk in the park and I … um … ended up kissing him. It threw us both a bit, to be honest."

Sam raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Hang on a minute. Are you saying the Guv went for a walk? Out of choice? Bloody hell, we'd better book the church now!"

Alex burst out laughing and Sam grinned, talking a sip of his whiskey.

"I presume you talked things through and got it sorted, then? You seem OK with each other now."

She felt her face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"You … ahem … could say that. Although there wasn't actually a great deal of talking involved."

"Oh? Ohhh … God … Sorry, I wasn't prying."

It was Sam's turn to blush and look away.

"It's fine. And you weren't, I volunteered the information."

He grinned at her again.

"No wonder he looks so bloody smug today …"

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex decided she liked Sam a lot. He wasn't like the others, he didn't treat her like she was Gene's bit of skirt, he talked to her like an equal, like someone with a brain in her head. Somehow he didn't seem to belong here any more than she did.

"So. Tell me exactly what happened, Alex. Gene gave us his version yesterday, but I'd like to hear it from you. And you never know, it might trigger some more memories."

She nodded, thinking back.

"Apparently I was found unconscious on the pavement outside late on Friday afternoon. I didn't know where I was, couldn't even remember my name and everything just felt … wrong, somehow. I know that makes no sense."

Sam gave her a wry grin.

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, carry on."

"Well, I heard Phyllis mention Gene's name and it sounded familiar from somewhere, so she brought me here to meet him. I must admit I wasn't quite sure about him at first but then I got the feeling that I could trust him somehow. Luckily he was kind enough to offer to take me in, and the rest you know."

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"This will sound like a weird question, but I promise to explain later. Have you heard voices? People talking to you, or about you, almost as though you're somewhere else as well as here?"

She furrowed her brows.

"Not exactly. It felt more like a vague memory, although I don't see how it could be. I think I was in hospital, I could hear machines beeping and then someone said they were losing me …"

She looked up, surprised to see the look of understanding and compassion in his eyes.

"Tell me about London, Alex. Imagine yourself walking along the Thames and describe what you see."

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize it.

"The London Eye … the Millennium Bridge … Tate Modern … Tower Bridge …"

When she opened them again, he was looking at her with an expression of such intensity that it almost frightened her, and she noticed his hands were shaking slightly. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"It's 1974, Alex. The millennium is twenty-six years off, the London Eye isn't even a figment of someone's overactive imagination yet and Tate Modern is still a working power station. And nobody here would have a clue what TMI stands for."

Her heart started to beat faster as she gazed at him in complete confusion.

"I … d … don't understand …"

Sam downed the rest of his whiskey.

"You and I, Alex. Seems we're both from the future …"

xxxxxxxxxx

He knew she was in shock, her eyes darting from right to left as she tried to process the information and make some sense of it. He took her drink, topped it up and put it back into her trembling hand.

"Take a sip, Alex. It'll help to calm the nerves."

She did as he asked and then put the glass down again, her eyes searching his.

"How is that … even possible?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew. The first time, I was hit by a car in 2006 and woke up here, but unlike you I could still remember where I came from. At first I thought I was going mad, particularly as I kept hearing voices from my old life, but it turned out I was actually in a coma in the future. In the end, I recovered and woke up back there again."

She shook her head as if to clear it.

"But … if that's the case, then how come you're here now?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Believe it or not, I chose to come back. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? A very wise barman once told me if you can feel, then you're alive. Here, I felt more alive than I'd ever done. Back there, I just didn't belong any more."

She got up and started to pace the office.

"So what are you telling me? That you're in a coma again?"

"Not this time. Let's just say I did the job properly the second time, so I'm here for good now."

"This is all too much to take in …"

She poured herself another decent measure and knocked it back in one.

"The file that I saw … it must have mentioned Gene by name. Some kind of dossier on your time here?"

He shrugged.

"I guess so. Which means something else, Alex. I think you must be a copper, it's the only explanation as to why you had access to it."

She sat down again, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Do you think this means I'm dead too, then? In the future?"

"Difficult to say. All I can tell you is that I've heard and felt nothing from my former life since I came back."

Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them away.

"It's the most likely explanation though, isn't it? I haven't heard any voices or felt any connection to anywhere else so far."

He crouched down and took her hands.

"We don't know for certain yet, so don't give up hope. Anyway, it's not so bad here. You might actually grow to like it."

She gave him a watery smile.

"Because of the Guv, you mean? There is that. But why can't I remember, Sam?"

He straightened up again.

"That I can't answer. Although my memories are getting more and more hazy the longer I spend here, so presumably they'll eventually fade altogether."

"Is this really 1974, or are we in some kind of parallel universe or something?"

He smiled, watching the logical side of her brain taking over and trying to figure it all out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe everyone here is the same, they just don't remember any more."

She searched his eyes and he saw the sadness there.

"Perhaps I'm lucky in a way. I don't know what I've lost …"

.

xxxxxxxxxx

I know us writers of fic probably say it a lot but the reviews really do matter, specially when you attempt something a little bit different. Hope you're still enjoying - if so, I'd love to hear from you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks for all your kind comments, and apologies for the delay in updating. Here's a longer chapter to hopefully make up for it!

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

"Alex, you really need to try and eat something otherwise you'll end up keeling over again."

She sighed, picking up her sandwich and nibbling at it without a great deal of enthusiasm.

"I can't get my head round all this, Sam. My stomach's still churning."

They were in the canteen having a late lunch, or at least Sam was. He reached over to squeeze her hand briefly in a gesture of solidarity before tucking into his sponge pudding, and she noticed a couple of the female staff watching them surreptitiously. She attempted to hide a smirk behind her hand, but he caught her out.

"What?"

"Seems you're quite a hit with the ladies, Casanova."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Amazing what happens when you treat women like human beings, isn't it? Now if only I could persuade DS Carling …"

She snorted.

"Lost cause there, I suspect. I don't think he's raised his eyes any higher than my cleavage as yet, and that's only when he's not checking out my lower half."

"Hmmm. That skirt probably isn't helping. Not that I'm complaining, you understand."

She raised a flirtatious eyebrow, deciding this was one way of taking her mind off things at least.

"And you a happily married man, Mr Tyler? Shame on you!"

He smiled broadly

"Extremely happy, and unbelievably lucky. Doesn't stop me looking, though."

His gaze drifted away over her shoulder, and his face lit up.

"Talking of which, here's the real reason I came back."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alex, this is Annie, my … wife. I still can't get used to saying that."

Sam pressed the pretty brunette's hand to his lips and Alex watched the colour rise in Annie's face as she tugged her fingers out of his grip, blushing prettily.

"Sam, people are looking …"

He grinned up at her.

"Let 'em look, I couldn't care less."

Clearly they were besotted with one another, and it brought a lump to Alex's throat as she realised with a sudden jolt that she missed Gene with an almost physical ache. She wanted to bury her face in his neck and breathe in his musky masculine scent, needed to lean into his reassuring bulk and feel his strong arms wrapped around her. And more than anything she wanted him to shag her senseless so she could lose herself for a while, escape from all this confusion and uncertainty.

"If I were you, I'd get Alex back to CID pronto. The Guv's back and he's on the rampage, wondering where she's got to. He's quite a sight to behold when he gets all Alpha male, isn't he?"

Annie smirked at Alex, her eyes dancing with mischief, and Alex blushed and looked down at her feet. Clearly Annie had worked out exactly what was going on between Gene and herself. Sam grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Point taken. I am going to finish my pudding first though, he doesn't scare me that much. Apparently, underneath that gruff exterior he's a pussycat."

He grinned at Alex, and Annie looked at her in something approaching amazement.

xxxxxxxxxx

He was still pouting attractively, his hands thrust deep in his pockets, and a thrill ran through her as she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Gene, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Sam never left me alone for a second and there was really no need to bite his head off, for goodness sake."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I know. I was just concerned when I got back and there was no sign of yer."

She moved in close and spoke in a low husky voice.

"Hmmm, I wonder how I can possibly make it up to you. How about an inventory in the stationery cupboard?"

She felt him tense as the atmosphere between them was suddenly charged with electricity and then he took a step forwards, trapping her between his body and the desk. Her breathing hitched as his eyes held hers and she saw the desire lurking in their crystal blue depths.

"I've got an even better idea, Bols. It's a quiet afternoon, I'll just give the troops a team talk and then we'll head off home. Meanwhile, make yerself comfortable and try not ter be too much of a distraction, alright?"

She tried to look suitably wide-eyed and innocent.

"Who, me? The very thought …"

xxxxxxxxxx

Instincts honed over many years plus the addition of a great deal of practice enabled Gene to stay focussed on the task in hand and yet still manage to watch her every move out of the corner of his eye. With all the other attention in the room trained in his direction, she knew she was playing to an audience of one and he could tell she was enjoying every second of it.

Perching demurely on the edge of his desk, she made a show of fanning herself and then slowly undid another button on her blouse to reveal more of that glorious cleavage, leaning forwards to make sure he got the full benefit. He clenched his jaw and carried on, waiting for her next move.

Glancing around the office as though bored, she drummed her fingers on the desk before picking up a pen and absent-mindedly running her fingers up and down its length. As she blatantly slid it between her lips he sucked in a breath and almost lost his train of thought, knowing he should look away but unable to resist.

Watching him from under lowered lashes, she hitched her skirt up slowly to reveal a glimpse of stocking top and creamy thigh as she took her time adjusting her suspenders. Bloody woman, he thought. He was definitely hot under the collar now, rocking back on his heels and doing his level best to concentrate on the summing up.

A little smile hovered around her lips as she played her final ace, knocking something off his desk and taking her time as she bent over to pick it up, making sure he got the full benefit of her shapely backside from an angle he'd been dreaming about for days.

"Right, you've all got yer instructions. DS Carling's in charge till my return first thing tomorrow. Any questions? No? Good …"

He strode off in the direction of his office before anyone had a chance to respond, loosening his tie on route. She bit her lip at his approach, wondering what his reaction would be, but his expression remained unreadable even though she detected a certain tightness in his jaw.

"Shall we, Lady Bols?"

He reached for his jacket and threw it over his arm as she preceded him out of CID, down the stairs and past the front desk.

"Guv? This just arrived for yer …"

Phyllis held up an envelope but he waved her away, intent on following Alex out of the building.

"It'll keep. Things ter do this afternoon."

The older woman watched his progress, her gaze devouring him hungrily: broad shoulders, those endless legs, a backside so tight you could bounce a half-crown off it and a mane of dirty blond hair that she'd practically kill to run her fingers through. She'd always carried a secret torch for the Guv, and what red blooded woman wouldn't? If only she was ten years younger. She sighed in frustration, guessing exactly what he'd be doing that afternoon. Or more likely who, the lucky cow …

xxxxxxxxxx

He unlocked the door and she stepped through it, shedding her jacket and draping it over the newel post before heading in the direction of the kitchen. It came as something of a surprise when without any warning she found herself pinned up against the wall by sixteen stones of randy DCI, one hand fondling a buttock while the fingers of the other held her chin firmly, forcing her to meet his steely blue gaze.

"Yer've been askin' fer a good seein' to all day, luv. And now yer goin' ter get one …"

She gasped as his lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth greedily as his obvious arousal pressed against her hip. Heart pounding, she melted into him with a moan, her stomach turning to liquid, her legs already weak with desire. Without breaking the kiss he walked her slowly backwards until her thighs made contact with the kitchen table, his urgent fingers fiddling with the front of her blouse.

"Bugger this …"

Taking a firm grip, he tore it open, grinning wickedly as buttons flew off in all directions and skittered across the kitchen floor. Before she could react his teeth were nipping at her throat, one hand snaking behind her to unclip her bra as he moved swiftly lower, taking an erect nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ohhh! Gene …"

She was lost, her fingers tangling in his hair, her mind reeling under the delicious onslaught of his lips and tongue, giving herself up willingly to his needs and her own as she sank down onto the table. Dragging her skirt up her legs, he parted her thighs and moved between them, rubbing his trapped erection against her hot, wet centre and eliciting a throaty moan.

"Mmmm … more …"

She gazed up at him through half closed eyes, a lock of hair flopping over his damp forehead as he teased her, pleasured her. This was what she wanted, needed. Sweet oblivion. Forgetting everything else, she concentrated on the wonderful sensations he was creating within her.

"My turn, Bols. Those stockings are givin' me the right 'orn."

Tugging her to her feet, he spun her round and pushed her down onto the table, ripping her lacy knickers off in one swift move and kicking her legs further apart. Before she had time to react, she heard the sound of a zip being lowered and then he was inside her, filling her, stretching her, his fingers digging into her hips as she whimpered and ground her behind against him.

"Gene! Oh God … yeesss …."

He began to move in earnest then, the old table creaking under the sustained onslaught of his powerful thrusts as she held on tightly, riding out the storm with her face pressed against its smooth surface. As he pounded into her relentlessly, over and over, the sugar bowl made its way gradually towards the edge and fell to the floor with a resounding crash, but the noise was almost drowned out by the rushing of blood in her ears. The insistent ache between her thighs became an all-consuming wave of bliss spreading upwards through her belly, her whole body shuddering into a heart-stopping climax as she cried out his name in ecstasy. Somewhere in the far distance she heard him curse and groan as he finally lost all control and exploded deep inside her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shit. Sorry about yer blouse, luv."

She chuckled, her cheek pressed against his chest as she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

"Jesus, Gene …"

He shifted her back from him so he could look at her properly, and the concern in his eyes caused her heart to lurch.

"I didn't hurt yer, did I?"

She stroked his face, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips, her body still tingling with the aftershocks.

"Are you kidding? I doubt I'll be able to sew a button on ever again without demanding that you drag me in here and have your wicked way with me. That's if I ever manage to retrieve any, of course."

He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Press studs from now on, Bols. Yer know it makes sense."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they slid under the sheets later, Gene reached for her with one hand while flicking the bedside lamp off with the other and she sighed as his mouth captured hers, the passion already flaring between them again.

On the far side of the street, a shadowy figure turned away and walked slowly off into the gathering darkness.

Soon. Very soon …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Still intrigued? Hope so ...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Genuine thanks as ever to everyone who's read and reviewed, and I know my good friend KDN won't mind if the author reserves the right to respond to a couple of points.

Firstly, I take on board the comment about Sam flirting, but in this instance its Alex who's really being the flirt and I can't imagine him not responding in kind, especially under the circumstances.

Secondly, Phyllis is indeed a sex goddess but I also think she's too wise a woman to have made a pass at a senior colleague, especially a married one. Lusting from afar, however …

As for the emotional groundwork, I think Gene's doing his best for a bit of Northern rough, but you kind people will have to be the judge of that!

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10**

"So the first one was just tucked under the windscreen wiper?"

Gene nodded, his brow furrowed.

"Uh huh. And believe me, that tyre was badly slashed."

Sam frowned, picking up the second note.

"_Time's running out. Ditch the slut or you pay the price."_

He paused, drawing in a breath and letting out slowly.

"And Alex knows nothing about this?"

"I didn't want ter frighten her."

The younger man scratched his head trying to figure out a logical explanation. Knowing what he knew about Alex it seemed to make very little sense, but clearly he couldn't explain that to Gene.

"What could Phyllis tell you about the person who delivered it?"

Gene shrugged.

"Not much. Skinny teenage lad, no obvious distinguishin' features. Presumably the person behind this slipped him a few shillings ter do his dirty work."

Sam nodded, picking up the envelope. The words 'DCI Hunt' had been taken from the Manchester Gazette yet again, as had all the letters making up the second note. Not much to go on, he thought.

The two of them looked up warily as Annie knocked and entered without waiting for an invitation, and Gene swiftly moved a file to hide both pieces of evidence from view.

"Thought you were keepin' an eye on Alex, Cartwright?"

Annie grinned.

"Don't worry, Phyllis is with her. And I think you'll find its Tyler now, Guv."

Gene rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"So it is, luv. Although God knows why when yer could've 'ad me."

He shook his head in mock disbelief and Sam snorted.

"Luckily, she's got excellent taste in men."

Gene opened his mouth to retort, but Annie got in first.

"And you've got excellent taste in women, Guv. Alex is great."

Both men blinked at her in surprise, and she laughed.

"What? You can't keep a secret round here for long, specially not the way you and her have been looking at each another."

Gene pouted, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"I don't know what yer mean."

"It's probably the drooling that really gave the game away, mind."

Annie smirked.

"Anyway, I've come to see what the two of you are up to and don't pretend there's nothing going on, I know you both too well."

Sam looked at Gene and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why not, Guv? She studied psychology, remember, she might be able to help."

Gene shrugged, retrieving the two notes and passing them to Annie, who scanned them quickly and handed them back, biting her lip in thought.

"That's not all, though. The Guv's tyre was slashed and someone put a brick through his window. We think it must be someone connected to Alex."

Annie crossed her arms and looked from one to the other.

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree."

Gene's eyebrows shot up.

"How so?"

"Tyre slashed and a brick through the window? The references to Alex as a 'slut' and a 'tart'? I think this has more to do with the Guv."

The two men looked blankly at her.

"Doesn't it strike you like the actions of a jealous woman? A man would've made a more direct approach, possibly even confrontational. Is there an envelope?"

Sam passed it over.

"This was clipped from a report which referred to you specifically by name, Guv. It's one piece of newsprint rather than individual letters, see? When was the last time you were mentioned in the Gazette?"

Gene thought back.

"Couple of months ago, probably. That bank job we foiled."

"So someone kept that article for a reason, someone with an interest in you. And there's something else. One of those notes refers to you as 'Guv' so the chances are it's someone who's met you."

"A colleague? Or someone who's been in custody, maybe?"

Annie looked down at her husband and shrugged.

"Either are a possibility. But he's still known as the Guv outside work, so it could just as easily be someone he's come across socially."

Sam squeezed her hand, pride written on his face.

"Sometimes I know why I married you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Only sometimes? Anyway, I'd better get back and rescue poor Alex. Phyllis will be giving her the third degree by now and it won't be the Guv's shoe size she's interested in."

Gene looked at Sam and then back at her.

"Come again?"

Annie rolled her eyes, grinning at them both.

"Surely you must know Phyllis has a thing for the Guv?"

Still smiling, she walked out of the office.

"Bloody hell."

Gene ran a hand through his hair.

"Wish I'd known ten years ago, I might've been tempted. Bet she's a right dirty mare given the chance."

He grinned wickedly and Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Guv, but weren't you still married back then?"

"So? I've never claimed to be a saint, Sammy boy. Seems the Mrs wasn't either."

Sam gave him a penetrating stare.

"And now? I like Alex too. You'd better not hurt her, Guv. She's too good for you and she's been through enough already."

You don't know the half of it, he thought, noticing Gene's jaw clench as he leaned back, his arms crossed defensively.

"Alex is different, Sam. God knows what she sees in me, but I 'ave no intention of screwin' it up, alright? "

Interesting, Sam thought. Seemed she really had got under his skin.

"So. She could be 'the one', then? I gather she's already got you taking romantic walks in the park."

He couldn't resist smirking at Gene's obvious discomfort.

"It wasn't like that. And we went ter the pub first, remember? Anyway, aren't we supposed ter be discussin' these notes? D'yer think Annie's on ter somethin'?"

Sam decided to stop teasing his friend and superior, and concentrate on the job in hand.

"I do. And I think we're going to have let Alex in on what's going on, don't you? I know you've been careful not to let her out of your sight for the last couple of days, but she deserves to be aware that she might be in some kind of danger. Meanwhile, you need to make a list of anyone you've been involved with over the last few months. It'll give us a starting point, at least."

.

xxxxxxxxxx

The plot thickens! All feedback welcome, specially as this is a bit of change from my normal style …


	11. Chapter 11

So glad people seem to be enjoying this one. Without further ado …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11**

"So. Am I going to need a bigger notepad, then?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gene, a smile hovering round his lips, his pen poised. Gene crossed his arms, a cigarette dangling from his long fingers, and gave him a hard stare.

"If I'd slept with every woman who's thrown herself at me since the missus left I'd deserve a medal fer stamina, but contrary ter popular opinion I do 'ave some standards."

Sam nodded, smirking.

"'Course you do, Guv. Shall we begin?"

Gene's eyes narrowed.

"You're enjoyin' this, aren't yer?"

"Oh yeah."

Sam tapped the page impatiently and Gene took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.

"Sally."

"Sally who?"

Gene shrugged, pursing his lips.

"Dunno. She's a barmaid at the Coach and Horses. Funnily enough, we never got round ter surnames."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"How long did it last?"

"A few weeks, off and on. Mainly on …"

Gene grinned wickedly, but Sam ignored him.

"Any reason she'd be doing this? Did it end badly?"

Gene shook his head.

"Nope. It was just the mutual scratchin' of an itch fer both of us. We had some laughs, it was nice while it lasted, but she met some other bloke and got engaged not long after. I still drop in for a pint now and then, make sure he's treatin' her right."

And there it was, Sam thought, the enigma that was the Guv. Not averse to taking what was on offer if it suited both parties, but ever the gentleman.

"Unlikely to be her, then. Next?"

Gene pondered for a couple of seconds.

"Wendy."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me. Not a lot of talking involved?"

Gene shrugged nonchalantly.

"She's a croupier at one of the casinos. I bought her a drink a couple of times, turned on the old Gene Genie charm, and when I 'ad a big win one night she offered ter help me spend it. What can I say, Sammy boy, yer've either got it or yer haven't."

He smirked, sitting back in his chair.

"And how long did this deep and meaningful relationship last, then?"

"Till her 'usband came home early …"

Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"She was married?"

Gene pouted.

"Unfortunately she didn't bother ter tell me until we were sharin' a post-coital fag and we heard the front door slam. Turns out he's a long distance lorry driver, wasn't supposed to be back until the morning. Luckily, he only 'ad one thing on his mind, so I made me escape while they were going at it 'ammer and tongs in the next room."

Sam chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"Jesus, Guv. Have you seen her since?"

"She came here to apologise, wanted ter carry on seein' me while he was away drivin'. Can't say I wasn't tempted, she looks like a young Diana Dors, but I don't mess around with married women."

Sam wasn't surprised, he knew that Gene had higher moral standards than most people gave him credit for.

"Was she upset you turned her down?"

He shook his head.

"Actually, she told me she admired me principles. And promised she'd be back after she'd kicked him out."

"What?"

Gene grinned.

"She was jokin'. At least I think she was."

"Hmmm. Let's hope so. I presume there's more?"

The grin widened as Gene sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He was going to enjoy this one.

"Lily Cooper."

He pronounced it with some relish, and Sam's head shot up.

"DC Cooper? The classy one on secondment from the Met? You didn't."

Gene's eyes took on a wicked glint.

"Certainly did. Right potty mouth on her that one, posh bird or not."

"You're having me on, Guv. She was way out of your league."

Sam narrowed his eyes and Gene shrugged.

"Posh birds like a bit of rough, 'adn't yer heard? Drove her back to her hotel, she invited me up to her room ter 'discuss the case', and … well, let's just say I'm too much of a gentleman ter kiss an' tell but a good time was 'ad by all."

Sam crossed his arms, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought I was picking up some vibes between the two of you, but I assumed she was just winding you up."

Gene smirked.

"She was, the naughty mare. All the bloody time. Just so she could spend every night … ahem … helpin' me unwind…"

Sam held a hand up to stop him.

"OK, I believe you. Bet you've heard nothing since she went back, though."

Gene sniffed.

"Actually, I've seen her a couple of times, if yer must know. Need ter tell her that I'm off the market now, though."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"If Lily was you batting above your averages, Alex is you knocking the ball out of the ground for six. Several times in a row."

A genuine smile spread over his DCI's face.

"Don't I bloody know it. I'm still pinchin' meself ter be honest …"

xxxxxxxxx

"So. Not likely to be Lily then, seeing as she knows nothing about Alex moving in with you, as far as we know. Although she might have ways and means if she was determined enough to keep tabs on you."

The two men were standing at the bar of the Railway Arms while Alex and Annie chatted away happily at a nearby table. Gene shook his head.

"I can't see it. There was never any talk about the future, too busy enjoyin' the present, if yer catch me drift."

Sam smirked.

"Seems you're not big on talking generally, Guv."

Gene gave him an old-fashioned look.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, Tyler, specially in the bedroom. Bet I could teach you a thing or three."

The younger man snorted dismissively but before he could retort, Gene lowered his voice and continued.

"Anyway, me and Alex talk. At least when we're not …" He paused. "It's good, yer know?"

Sam patted Gene on the shoulder in a gesture of understanding. This was a side of the Guv he hadn't really seen before.

"Yeah, I do know, actually. Have you met the wife?"

It was Gene's turn to smirk as they both glanced round at the women in question, still deep in conversation.

"Talkin' about battin' above yer averages, yer a lucky bugger too, Sammy boy."

Sam grinned broadly.

"That I am, Guv."

xxxxxxxxxx

Annie took a sip of her drink and smirked to herself, watching Alex as her gaze lingered on Gene, drinking him in hungrily. Alex already had the look of the well-smitten, it was all she could do to concentrate on the conversation, and Annie decided it was time to tease her a bit. She nudged the other woman's arm gently, and Alex's head snapped round.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

Annie chuckled.

"Nothing. Not that you would have heard me anyway, you were a bit … distracted."

Alex looked suitably guilty.

"Oh dear. Is it that obvious?"

"Uh huh. So, you and the Guv. Spill the beans, I'm all ears said the elephant."

Annie grinned wickedly and a blush crept up Alex's neck.

"He's … not like anybody I've ever met before. At first I thought he was a complete Neanderthal, but there's a different man underneath. Kind, thoughtful, decent. He's complicated, I'm still figuring him out, but I think I knew I could trust him almost from the start."

Annie nodded.

"I know what you mean. We all respect him and look up to him, and he's been a good friend to Sam and me."

Alex smiled.

"From what he's said you two have been there for him too, especially after his wife walked out. He must have been a lot lonelier than he'd ever admit."

Annie nodded sadly.

"It hit him hard. I didn't really know her, but she must need her head examining in my opinion."

Alex raised her eyebrows questioningly and Annie grinned.

"Well he isn't a man that would ever be short of female attention for long, is he? Even Doris in the canteen fancies him, and she's heading for retirement."

Alex smirked, looking across at Gene again. He glanced round, flashing her a sexy smile, and her stomach flipped.

"There is something about him, isn't there? He's so Alpha male, he almost seems to fill a room just with the force of his personality."

Annie grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"The famous Manc Lion on the prowl is definitely a sight to behold. You do know he once boasted to Sam that his prowess in the bedroom was legendary …"

She left the sentence hanging in the air and Alex's mouth dropped open, the blush creeping back again.

"Annie Tyler, I'm surprised at you, I really am. As if I'd ever kiss and tell."

Looking suitably demure, she leaned in to whisper in Annie's ear.

"I will say one thing, though. He's honest to a fault, that man."

Both women dissolved in a fit of giggles and Alex knew they were destined to be firm friends from then on.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced over at them with a smile before turning his attention back to his superior officer.

"The ladies seem to be getting on famously, hope they're not talking about us."

Gene didn't seem to have noticed as he sighed heavily, a morose expression settling over his handsome features. He shouted up a couple of whiskeys from Nelson and Sam waited patiently as he fiddled with his glass, recognising the signs. The Guv was building up to something.

"There's one more name to go on that list, Sam."

"Oh?"

Gene took a good swig, feeling the burn at the back of his throat.

"Kylie Ross …"

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Just to prove I do me research, apparently the first female DC in the Met was appointed in 1973 so Annie was most definitely a trail blazer, bless her!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for all the kind support. The next instalment …

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12**

"Guv, tell me you didn't. Not 'The Albatross' …"

Sam rubbed his temples and Gene grimaced, cradling his drink.

"She caught me at a low moment. Believe me, I'm not proud of it."

The younger man patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Sorry, but I have to ask …"

Gene nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"I drove her home from the pub, she practically ravished me on the stairs, and then afterwards she started on about cookin' me breakfast and us spendin' the day together, like we were an item. I got out of there sharpish, I can tell yer."

Sam winced, shaking his head ruefully.

"I bet you did."

Gene pouted for a second, his brow furrowed.

"Funny, I thought she'd give me the cold shoulder afterwards but I couldn't move fer the next couple of weeks without her makin' eyes at me. Tried the avoidance technique and she seemed ter get the message, but then she turned up in the Railway Arms again one night."

Sam blinked at him.

"Please tell me you didn't ..."

Gene shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I went ter the gents and when I got back she'd bought me a whiskey, seemed churlish not ter drink it. Next thing I know I'm wakin' up in her bed stark naked with a poundin' head and a mouth like the inside of a postman's sock."

He downed his drink, feeling the welcome burn at the back of his throat.

"I couldn't 'ave had more than three or four pints beforehand, Sam, not nearly enough ter lose a whole night. And there was something else."

Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Let's just say I've never woken up without … yer know … before. Well, not since I was about twelve anyway."

He looked pointedly down at his crotch and Sam grinned.

"What, never?"

"God's honest truth. Think I'd 'ave ter be dead. And even then they'd 'ave trouble nailin' the lid down."

He grinned back and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And what did she have to say?"

"Claimed I couldn't raise a smile because we'd been at it like rabbits all night. And then she was even more clingy than the first time, pleadin' with me not ter leave."

Gene shuddered.

"When was this?"

"A couple of weeks back. Come ter think of it, I don't think I've seen her since. Maybe she's taken some leave."

Sam drummed his fingers on the bar thoughtfully.

"I think we've got our prime suspect, don't you?"

xxxxxxxxx

He'd noticed Alex giving him those little seductive glances as he drove them home, so it was no great surprise when she pressed herself lasciviously against him in the hallway, dragging his head down for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmmm … want you, Gene …"

He surrendered to her for a few seconds before pulling away reluctantly and holding her at arms length.

"Me too, luv, believe me. Need ter talk ter yer first, though."

She allowed him to steer her in the direction of the kitchen, her brow furrowed. Gene turning down sex in favour of a chat? It must be important.

"Drink?"

She nodded, and he poured her a glass of wine before rescuing a beer from the fridge and seating himself opposite her. He took a deep breath, his gaze holding hers.

"Yer know when the tyre got slashed the other mornin'? Well, it wasn't kids, Alex."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved both notes, laying the first one out in front of her.

"I found this tucked underneath the windscreen wiper."

She scanned it quickly, her hand going to her mouth.

"Then this one was delivered ter the station yesterday, I only got it this mornin'."

Taking the second letter from his hand, she read it before placing it on the table next to the first. He noticed her face had gone pale, her eyes darting about as her mind considered the possibilities.

"And there was the brick through the window too. Gene, I think this shows all the hallmarks of a jealous woman."

A little smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"No wonder you and Annie get on so well."

She searched his eyes, her jaw tensing.

"Annie already knows about this? Who else?"

"Just Sam, luv. I needed someone ter talk it through with, and Annie just happened ter walk in on the discussion."

She shoved her chair back and braced her fists on the table, the anger flashing in her eyes.

"And why exactly couldn't you talk it through with me?"

"I didn't want ter scare yer, luv, that's all."

Her hands went to her hips and he flinched under her unrelenting glare.

"I don't need protecting, Gene, I'm a grown woman. Sam thinks I might even be a copper, which would explain why I'd seen a file with his picture in it."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You thought this was more to do with me, didn't you?"

He held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"At first. But now I think you and Annie are right. Look at the envelope."

She examined it, chewing her lip.

"This is all one cutting. Someone kept a report about you, didn't she?"

He nodded.

"Looks that way. Maybe yer are a copper after all, Bols."

She crossed her arms.

"Don't try and flatter me, Gene. You should have told me earlier, this involves both of us, after all."

He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Sorry, luv. I just thought yer had enough on yer plate, what with the memory loss and all."

She raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Anyone would think you cared, Guv. So, just whose toes am I treading on? Or have there been so many you really don't know?"

Turning her back on him abruptly she blinked hard, not wanting him to see the tears glistening in her eyes. His chair scraped across the floor and then his strong arms were around her as he pulled her back into his body, his breath warm against her ear. She couldn't bring herself to push him away: she wanted to hear his reassurances, needed to know she meant something to him. His voice was gruff.

"Alex, I've been on me own for the best part of a year and I'm not a saint. Or a monk, come ter that. There haven't been many, believe me. And none of them mattered till now."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Was this Gene admitting he had feelings for her? She swallowed, hoping her voice didn't sound too wobbly.

"Is this your way of telling me you do care?"

He moved her hair to one side and brushed his lips over the exposed skin behind her ear, and her legs went weak.

"Yer know I do, yer daft mare. It's not like I've offered anyone else the use of me spare room, is it?"

She smiled despite herself, turning slowly in his arms.

"Prove it then."

Gently he wiped away a tear with his thumb and then his mouth came down hard on hers, his kiss leaving her breathless as he hoisted her into his arms and headed for the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Much later she was snuggled up to him on the sofa, her fingers trailing over the exposed 'V' of chest revealed by his bathrobe. Looking pensive, she reached for her glass and took a sip of wine.

"It's not possible your ex wants you back, is it?"

He snorted derisively.

"Highly unlikely, luv. Last I heard she was planning ter get hitched again, and good luck to her."

Alex buried her nose in his hair, grinning to herself, trying to keep the humour out of her voice.

"You don't think its Phyllis, do you? She gave me such an interrogation today, I'm guessing she quite fancies a bit of the Gene Genie herself."

She felt his chuckle vibrating through his chest.

"Phyllis wouldn't be so subtle, luv. She'd punch you in the gob and hurl me ter the ground, no messin'. Anyway, last I 'eard she'd got a toy boy, probably chained up in her bedroom right now waitin' for her ter ravish him again. Lucky bugger."

She bit his earlobe.

"Be careful, Guv. I'm a very jealous and possessive woman, I'll have you know. And passionate … and insatiable …"

He pulled her head down and slid his tongue between her lips, teasing, tasting, and she felt him hardening against her thigh. His eyes glinted wickedly.

"Prove it …"

xxxxxxxxxx

He let her take the lead at first, her hands and mouth exploring every inch of his body before she straddled him, sinking gradually down onto his eager length with a groan of pleasure. She rode him slowly, setting a pace to suit herself, until he could stand it no longer, rolling her onto her back and pinning her hands above her head, still buried deep inside her. She writhed wantonly underneath him, her pupils large with desire, her hair spread out like a dark cloud across the pillow, and his heart contracted.

"Alex …"

Shaking her head, she placed a finger against his lips, seeing the depths of her own feelings reflected in his silver grey eyes. Her voice was low and lust-filled.

"Show me …"

Later, she lay with her head pillowed on his chest knowing something had shifted irrevocably between them that night. She didn't care if her memory never returned in its entirety: as long as she had Gene Hunt in her life nothing else mattered.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know if I moved out all this would stop, don't you?"

He moved her back so that he could look into her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You're not going anywhere, luv. 'Sides which, it wouldn't solve the problem, would it?"

She nodded.

"True. We just need to find this poor woman and get her some treatment."

He snorted, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Didn't yer know? There's no cure, sweetheart. Once yer've had the best …"

She reached down and took him in hand.

"Prove it …"

He groaned, smirking at her.

"Bloody hell, yer really are insatiable, aren't yer?"

.

xxxxxxxxx

Wish she'd leave some for the rest of us! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

While the muse is still being kind, here's another little offering.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 13**

Alex was dreaming. The clear blue of the summer sky seen through a car window … chasing after an errant red balloon … the world suddenly dissolving in noise and overwhelming terror … and then a Colossus of a man with a mane of blond hair and dazzling blue eyes striding out of nowhere to come to her rescue. As he hoisted her up into the safety of his arms she clung to him and hid her face in his shoulder, finding herself surrounded by his unique masculine scent.

Whimpering in her sleep she snuggled in even closer, breathing in essence of Gene, comforting and familiar. To her it had always meant protection, trust, reassurance, but now as his arm tightened around her another word hovered on her lips. Love.

xxxxxxxxx

"So how are you?"

Sam's eyes were full of concern. They were sitting in the canteen together sharing some lunch, and it was the first chance they'd had for a private chat in days. Alex sighed heavily and gave him a weak smile.

"Alright, I think. Considering everything that's happened, anyway."

He nodded sympathetically.

"It has been a bit full on, hasn't it? As if arriving here out of the blue wasn't enough to handle, huh?"

She chuckled wryly.

"Losing my memory. Travelling in time, or potentially existing in a parallel universe. Meeting the love of my life and discovering he has a deranged stalker. Average kind of a week, really."

Sam grinned, shaking his head ruefully.

"Well, when you put it like that …" He sobered suddenly. "And is he really?"

Alex felt the colour rising in her face.

"I think he just might be. It's all happened so quickly I'm almost afraid to believe it, though. I don't usually rush into relationships but somehow it just feels right being with Gene, you know?"

Sam nodded in understanding.

"I think I fell for Annie almost from the start, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because I was so desperate to get back home. And then when I did … well, you know the rest."

Alex smiled at him.

"If it means anything, I think you did the right thing. It's obvious the two of you are made for each other and you seem really settled here now."

Sam grinned.

"Strange, isn't it? I hated it at first but now I wouldn't be anywhere else, mostly because of Annie, but I've come to think a lot of the Guv too. And you've got me to thank for civilising him, by the way."

The grin widened and Alex giggled.

"I don't doubt it. And I've come to think a lot of him too. Underneath that gruff northern exterior beats a heart of gold."  
She toyed with her coffee cup and Sam waited, knowing there was more.

"Is it … a very long list, Sam?"

She looked up at him from under her fringe and he reached forwards to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Surprisingly short. And not one of them he's invited to stay in his spare room."

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Have you two been talking? That's exactly what he said."

xxxxxxxxx

Gene bought himself a large whiskey and slouched down in his chair, his nose buried in The Sporting Life. He'd had his regular Wednesday lunchtime meeting with his snout, gleaned some useful information about an ongoing case, and he reckoned he could afford to put his feet up for half an hour or so. The pub was quiet, just a couple of blokes playing darts in the corner and one old codger propping up the bar, and he sighed contentedly as he scanned the racing pages.

"Hello, Guv."

He stiffened, screwing his face up briefly before slowly lowering the paper.

"WPC Ross. Ter what do I owe the pleasure?"

She'd already made herself comfortable opposite him, and she shrugged as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, I just thought I might find you here. I've missed you, Gene."

He had to admit she wasn't bad looking, tall and curvaceous with dark hair and dark eyes, but there was always an air of something resembling desperation about her that made most men want to run a mile. He found himself eyeing the door and wondering how to extricate himself from the situation with the least amount of stress to both parties.

"Hmmm. Well, I must be getting' back ter work …"

He downed the rest of his drink, grimacing as it hit the back of his throat, clenching his jaw as she reached out to cover his hand with hers.

"I thought we had something good going on, Gene."

There was nothing for it, he'd just have to be brutally honest: she'd left him no choice.

"Look, luv, I'm sorry if yer somehow got the wrong idea, but it was just the scratchin' of an itch, yer know? I'm seein' somebody else now, and it's serious."

She snorted derisively.

"So I gather. It'll never last, she's not right for you."

He stood, looking down at her with something approaching sympathy.

"Actually, I think she might just be the best thing that's ever 'appened ter me. I'm sorry if I've hurt yer feelings, luv, it wasn't intentional. Now, if yer'll excuse me, I've got scum ter catch."

He began to realise something wasn't right halfway across the car park when his legs seemed to be developing a mind of their own. Blinking to try and clear his vision, he scrabbled around in his jacket pocket and grasped his warrant card, dropping it surreptitiously to the ground just as he started to lose his balance and a supportive arm went round him.

"It's alright, Guv. I've got you …"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where is everybody?"

Alex looked around her as she and Sam made their way through the department to Gene's office.

"Ray and Chris went to interview Sally and Wendy, and all the others are still on their lunch break."

Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Sally and Wendy?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Erm, two of the names off the Guv's list. Sorry."

"Don't be. And I think its about time I saw this list, don't you?"

She looked at Sam expectantly and he nodded, reaching into a drawer before passing it over to her.

"Great. A barmaid and a croupier. Well, that's drinking and gambling sorted, what's the third one, a prostitute?"

Sam winced, then noticed she was trying to hide a smile.

"Funny. And I'm glad you're taking it so well."

She shrugged.

"You were right, it isn't a very long list. And they're in the past, nothing to do with Gene and me."

Sam leaned forwards and clasped his hands together.

"Exactly. I've never seen him so happy before, Alex. He's well and truly smitten, as if you need telling."

She gave him a shy smile.

"It's nice to hear, though. I'd hate to end up as one of these."

Holding the list up, she scanned it again.

"So. Who's Lily, then?"

"DC on secondment from the Met. Don't think she's in the frame, I rang her and she hasn't seen the Guv for weeks, didn't even know about you. And she sounded genuinely pleased for him."

Alex nodded, thoughtfully.

"What about the last one, then?"

Sam grimaced.

"The Albatross? She's a whole different matter."

"Why The Albatross?"

"Before I tell you, it had nothing to do with me, OK?"

He held his hands up placatingly, and she nodded.

"Go on."

He sighed.

"Apparently it's because she's a big bird and she's possessive, hangs round your neck like a lead weight."

Alex crossed her arms.

"Ouch."

"I know. She is a bit … strange, though."

Alex scanned the list again.

"WPC Kylie Ross. I'm sure I've heard that name before. Think, Alex."

Suddenly she was fighting for air, staring into space as another vision hit her. A different buff file … the photograph of a dark haired woman with sad eyes … a newspaper cutting. Staggering backwards, she flopped down into a chair and covered her face and Sam was at her feet in seconds, one hand on her arm.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes large in her face.

"I think she's from the future too, Sam, I've seen her picture in a file. And besides which, what woman in the 1950's would've named her daughter Kylie?"

He stood and leant against the desk, deep in thought.

"She said her mother was Australian, I didn't really think anything of it."

"Long dark hair, brown eyes? Early twenties?"

He blinked at her.

"That's her. What does this mean, Alex?"

"It means she was born in the eighties. And there's more, Sam. The newspaper cutting showed the picture of a senior male officer and the headline mentioned the words 'date rape drug'."

Sam's mouth fell open.

"Jesus. You mean like rohypnol?"

Alex nodded.

"Or something similar anyway."

"Oh God, I've just remembered something the Guv said."

"What? Tell me."

Her eyes searched his desperately.

"She bought him a whiskey, he drank it out of politeness and then he couldn't remember anything else until the following morning. But its 1974, Alex. Way too early for rohypnol, surely?"

She stood and began to pace the room.

"It's a benzodiazepine and they've been around in various forms for years."

Pausing, she stared at him white-faced.

"Where's Gene, Sam?"

"He goes to meet an informant in the pub most Wednesday lunchtimes. Why?"

She clutched his arm.

"Because it's him she's after, don't you see?"

He patted her hand.

"Don't worry, the Guv can look after himself."

She shook her head.

"He didn't manage it very well last time, did he?"

There was a knock on the door, and Ray's face appeared round it.

"Not much ter report, boss. They both seemed fond of the Guv, but not fond enough ter send him threatenin' letters."

Alex turned to him.

"Do you know where the Guv goes on a Wednesday lunchtime, Ray?"

Ray grinned.

"Why, you tryin' ter keep tabs on him, luv?"

"Its important. Trust me."

He shrugged.

"Red Lion. Should be back by now, though."

"Is it common knowledge round the station?"

Ray looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I 'spose so."

Just then the phone on Gene's desk rang, and Sam picked it up.

"Phyllis? Shit, you're joking … right … we're on it."

He replaced the receiver in the cradle.

"The landlord of the Red Lion just rang. DCI Hunt's warrant card was found in the car park a few minutes ago. Ray, get Chris. The Guv's in trouble …"

.

xxxxxxxxx

Many thanks to everyone who's stuck with this one, especially those who've been kind enough to leave a review. It really does help to get some feedback. :)


	14. Chapter 14

What with job hunting and decorating (we're currently doing up an old house) it's getting more and more difficult to find any writing time, but I have managed to sneak another chapter in …

.

xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 14**

Gene's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked several times to clear his vision, but the world still refused to come into proper focus. The room was unfamiliar, smelled wrong, and he was dimly aware of being thirsty but his brain felt sluggish, as though he was trying to think through several layers of mud. For some reason he didn't seem able to sit up or to move his right arm properly. After spending what felt like forever attempting to make sense of it all he gave up, sinking slowly back into blissful unconsciousness again.

xxxxxxxxx

Alex leant against the bonnet of the Cortina, stroking the paintwork as though somehow it would bring her closer to Gene.

"The Guv keeps a spare key in his office, I'll come back and collect it later. There's nothing else we can do here, Alex, let's get back to the department and work out a plan of attack, shall we?"

Sam squeezed her arm, and she looked up at him, her face pinched with worry.

"Why didn't I ask to see that damned list earlier? At least then I could have warned him and he'd have been on his guard. The barman said he had his head buried in a newspaper, she must have spiked his drink before he realised she was even there …"

Sam gripped her firmly by the shoulders, his gaze holding hers.

"Alex, you can't blame yourself for this, the woman's clearly ill. From what the Guv said it sounds like she's desperate for a relationship and she's become obsessed with him. She's not likely to hurt the man she thinks she's in love with now, is she?"

She nodded distractedly, and he watched as she took a deep breath and steeled herself to deal with the situation.

"You're right, of course. She craves his attention, his affection, and she's using some kind of twisted logic to convince herself that if he's kept apart from us, from me, he'll eventually turn to her. With the age difference I'm guessing she's got some kind of father fixation going on."

Wrapping her arms defensively around herself, she stepped away from the car.

"We need to find out as much as we can about her, Sam. Before she realises that the Guv is not a man to be easily persuaded …"

xxxxxxxxx

When Gene regained consciousness again, the room was darker and there was a figure seated next to the bed.

"Alex?"

A cool hand smoothed the hair back from his forehead.

"Shhh, now. You'll soon forget all about her. Are you thirsty?"

He tried to speak again but his throat was so dry it was more of a croak. A bottle was pressed to his lips and he swallowed the water greedily before falling back against the pillow.

"Better?"

He grunted, tugging at his right arm and wincing as cold steel dug into his wrist. A hand closed over his.

"Don't struggle, you'll just hurt yourself. As soon as I know you won't try to escape, I promise I'll take them off, alright?"

He shook his head to try to clear it, but without much success.

"We're going to be so happy together, Gene, just you wait and see. I'll be back later with some food, but in the meanwhile you can have a mouthful or two of whiskey if you want."

She helped him raise his head to drink from the proffered glass, and before he knew it he was sinking back down, deeper and deeper, until everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxx

"Alex, you really need to get some shut eye. Tell her will you, Sam?"

Annie's face was full of concern as Alex continued pacing up and down the office, arms crossed, brow furrowed. It was well past midnight and the strain was starting to show in all their faces after several hours of coming up against dead ends. There was no file for WPC Ross to be found anywhere on the premises and she'd moved out of her last known address several weeks previously, leaving no contact details.

"How on earth can I sleep knowing Gene's out there somewhere in desperate need of our help?"

Sam rubbed his tired eyes.

"Annie's right, we'll none of us be any use to the Guv if we can't think straight, will we? Come back to ours for a few hours and get some rest."

She shook her head, the tears springing into her eyes.

"Take me back to Gene's house, please. I need to be in his bedroom … our bedroom … surrounded by his things."

"Fine, but we're not leaving you on your own. We'll take the spare room, OK?"

She didn't think she had any hope of dropping off but she wrapped herself in one of his shirts and buried her face in his pillow, breathing deeply.

"I love you, Gene. And I won't give up until we find you."

The tears came and then finally, overcome by weariness and surrounded by his familiar comforting smell, she fell into a troubled sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

"_I love you, Gene …"_

"Alex?"

His eyes flew open and he tried to focus, but it was pitch black. The room was quiet apart from the sound of someone else's regular breathing, and he was vaguely aware of another body lying against his chest, her head under his chin, one leg slung possessively over his thigh.

"Bolly?"

His voice was little more than a whisper. No answer. The sleeper slept on. He took a good sniff of her hair, wrinkling his nose up. Not Bolly, she didn't smell right. Who, then? He tried to sit up but his body didn't want to respond and after a while he gave up the fight, drifting back into an uncomfortable doze.

xxxxxxxxx

"Alex, it's a small breakthrough at least. The whole department's out showing his picture around, talking to anyone who might have some information. The Gazette's running a feature in today's issue and there'll be a report on the local news at lunchtime."

She sighed wearily, her gaze holding Sam's.

"It's not much to go on though, is it?"

A cleaner starting her shift at the pub the previous afternoon had reported seeing a dark haired woman driving a blue car with someone matching Gene's description slumped in the back. She thought the registration number started with a 'T', but couldn't remember any other specific details.

Sam squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't forget how well known the Guv is in this city. Someone must have seen something, we just need to jog the right memory. We won't rest till we get him back, don't you worry."

She swallowed, blinking back the tears, her brow furrowed.

"She was in a file, Sam, one just like yours. And she's here. Do you think that means she's dead? She must be deeply unhappy, maybe she committed suicide too."

He shrugged.

"Could be. Alex, you seem to have a real understanding of how people tick, plus you had access to privileged information. Annie's convinced that you've had some training in psychology, maybe that was part of your job within the force?"

She nodded.

"It's possible. I just wish I could remember more, I'd probably be more help to Gene then. I hate this sitting around feeling useless."

He took her hands in his.

"The Guv knows you love him even if you haven't said it yet, and he'll be hanging on to that thought wherever he is."

She gave him a watery smile.

"That, and the thought of Phyllis in dominatrix gear, of course."

His mouth fell open in surprise, and she giggled.

"Sorry, just something Gene said the other day."

He grinned, shaking his head.

"Makes a change from Diana Dors and a bottle of chip oil, I 'spose."

Alex fell serious again, squeezing his hands briefly.

"Thanks, Sam. I don't know how I'd have coped without you and Annie."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

They both glanced up and spotted Annie making her way towards the office, and Sam squeezed back for a second before releasing her.

"Not a good idea to be caught holding another woman's hands in front of the wife, she's got a mean right hook, you know."

Alex chuckled.

"So has Phyllis, apparently …"

.

xxxxxxxxx

Hope you're still enjoying – and please don't throw things at me, I promise things will get better for the Guv very soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks as ever for the kind reviews, they are much appreciated.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15**

Gene was dreaming. He was lying at the bottom of a swimming pool, happily looking up at the blue of the sky distorted by the rippling water, but he knew it was time to get out so he made an enormous effort to push himself to the surface, even though his body felt so heavy.

His eyelids flew open with a jolt and he sucked in a deep breath, eyes flicking from side to side as his copper's instincts kicked in. The room was dim, the only light filtering in through a slatted blind, but as his eyes adjusted he could make out a heavy wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a small dressing table. The bed was an old fashioned double with a brass bedstead, only just long enough to contain his six foot frame, and his right hand was cuffed to the outer strut of the bed head just above his ear. He twisted his head for a closer look, reaching up with his left hand. Standard police issue.

Where was he? And how the hell had he got here? His brain still felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. _Think, Gene, think. _The Red Lion. Lunchtime. WPC Ross. Shit, this must have something to do with her. He had some vague recollection of another body lying next to him during the night, and a rather horrible thought occurred to him. Tentatively, he lifted the covers and then breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Thank Christ._ He was still wearing his boxers.

Slowly, he began to piece things together. He'd been quietly reading the paper and then suddenly there she was, sitting opposite him. The crafty cow must have spiked his drink before attracting his attention. He could still taste whiskey on his lips, so he guessed she'd given him some more the previous night when the effects started to wear off. Running his hand through his hair, he realised it was the following day and he must have been missing for almost twenty-four hours now. Bolly! She'd be worried sick, they all would.

_Engage brain, Gene. Nobody knows where you are, this one's down to you. _There was no sign of Ross, so he guessed she'd most likely underestimated the dose and assumed he was still out for the count, a situation which he should be able to turn to his advantage. Could he take her one-handed? Probably, even though she was a big girl, but he needed the other hand free to frisk her for the key and she might not even have it on her person. Nothing for it, one way or another he had to get himself out of these cuffs.

Manoeuvring himself up into a sitting position, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and checked inside the drawer and the cupboard of the bedside table with his left hand. Empty. His eyes roamed over the dressing table, making out a brush, a couple of combs, various pots of make-up and _Hallelujah_ what looked like a stray hair-grip or two. His heart began to beat faster as he realised he could probably just about reach the edge at full stretch.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor sent him swiftly back under the covers, and as the key turned in the lock he tried to make his jaw slack and his breathing slow and steady as though he was still sound asleep. He heard her pad over to the bed and felt her breath warm against his face as she leaned over him.

"Still out for the count then, Sleeping Beauty?

It took all his determination not to flinch as a finger traced down his cheek and across his lower lip. Her voice was soft.

"You really are a handsome man, Gene Hunt. I could watch you sleep all day, but I want to start on the food. You'll no doubt be starving when you wake up and I know how much you like a good fry-up."

She leant in to brush her lips over his and his fists balled under the covers.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, love. Don't go anywhere, will you?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she closed the door, and it sent a shudder through him. Nutter didn't even come close. She was right about one thing, though, he was starving. The first thing he was going to do when he got out of there was fill his face. And then he was going to do Bolly. Several times. There was a definite twitch in his groin at the thought and he grinned, quietly relieved. Alex didn't know what was going to hit her.

xxxxxxxxx

The whole department had watched the lunchtime news bulletin together before heading out again to continue the search, even though many of them had been up all night. Alex was touched by their dedication to the Guv, swallowing the lump in her throat as she and Sam waited behind in the hopes that most of Manchester had seen his picture and someone, somewhere, had some new information that might help.

"Sit down, Alex, you're making me dizzy."

She stopped pacing and flopped down into a chair, hugging herself.

"Sorry. I just feel like we should be doing something, you know?"

He leaned forwards.

"We are. We're waiting for information. As soon as anything useful comes in, Phyllis will let us know and we can be right on it, OK?"

She nodded, sighing.

"You're right. I know you're right."

"Usually am."

A glimmer of a smile flitted over Sam's face.

"Now if you could just explain that to the Guv …"

She stood up again and resumed the pacing.

"I just want him back, Sam …"

"You and me both, luv."

Their heads swivelled round in unison as Phyllis approached the office and entered without knocking. Sam sat back with his arms crossed.

"What've you got for us then?"

"Two time wasters, a couple of blokes with … um … strong opinions on the Guv, shall we say, and one dirty little pervert. And if he calls back, I'm goin' ter tell him exactly where he can stick his …"

"Phyllis?"

Sam put his hand up to stop the tirade and the older woman bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

"Sorry, Boss. There was this one, though. Bloke out walkin' his dog saw a dark haired woman helpin' a tall blond man out of the back of a car. Caller assumed he was drunk because he was staggerin' and she had ter help him, and didn't think anythin' of it until he saw the news. And there's another thing. He thinks the car was blue."

Alex and Sam looked at each other, hearts beating faster.

"Address?"

Phyllis handed it over.

"Ground floor flat, he reckons. And he sounded genuine, I've got a sixth sense nowadays."

Alex squeezed Phyllis' shoulder gratefully and the other woman patted her hand.

"So what yer both waitin' for? Go and get the Guv!"

xxxxxxxxx

At almost the same moment that Phyllis was taking the crucial call, Gene Hunt was at full stretch across the bedroom, pulling the cuffs to their furthest extent as his fingertips tentatively touched the circular piece of lace covering the middle of the dressing table. He knew he had to be careful: one clumsy movement and not only would the whole lot crash to the floor alerting his captor, the hair grips would most likely end up well out of his reach.

Gently, patiently, he manoeuvred the cloth around by a couple of inches, taking care not to dislodge any of the items, until one of the grips was just outside his grasp. One more little movement of the fabric and his fingers touched it, sliding it delicately forwards until finally he could pick it up. He let out the breath that he'd been holding with some relief and rolled his tense and aching shoulders before retreating to sit on the bed again. If there was one thing he was a dab hand at it was getting out of cuffs. He grinned at the memory of Sam's shocked face when he'd freed them both from that radiator during the Gazette seige, and raised a silent prayer for a few more minutes' peace as he set to work.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N. Just for interest, the rohypnol scenario in this fic is partly written from research and partly from personal experience. Or so we think.

A few years ago my OH went to help out at a charity wine tasting event nearby, and as a perk the volunteers were all allowed a glass. I should add at this point that we both like a tipple, and himself could probably give the Guv a run for his money on a good night. Halfway through the evening the front door slammed and I was amazed to find him practically crawling up the stairs to our flat, making very little sense and barely able to stand. I managed to get him as far as the sofa, not an easy feat seeing as he's 6'2" and I'm 5'7", checked his pulse and breathing and spent the night next to him to make sure he was OK. To say I was somewhat baffled would be the understatement of the year.

He slept round the clock and on waking had no recollection of what had happened to him after he'd started to drink his wine. On piecing together the evidence it appears it had taken him over half an hour to complete the five minute walk home, and how he made it back in that state is still a mystery.

We did report it to the police, but by that stage it was too late to prove anything. I only hope that by presumably picking up the wrong glass he inadvertently saved some poor girl from a potentially horrendous fate. Frightening …


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't want to leave the Guv in suspense for too long, so without further ado …

.

xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 16**

"Promise me something, Alex?"

"What?"

She blinked at him, smirking as the Cortina took a corner on the other side of the road. His driving was almost as bad as Gene's nowadays.

"You'll keep out of the way however tempting it might be to get involved?"

Sam glanced over at her and she looked away, biting her lip nervously.

"Look, you and I know all the signs point to you being a copper but at the moment we have no proof. This is a potential siege situation, Alex. If the Super even knew I'd let you come along he'd have my balls on a platter."

She sighed.

"OK, I promise. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He flashed her a grin.

"Like you'd have stayed behind even if I'd insisted? At least here I can keep an eye on you …"

xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of footsteps in the corridor. A key turning in the lock. He was as wound up as a coiled spring, but he lay on his side with his head resting on his hand, hiding the fact it was no longer restrained. _Patience, Gene. Better if you can catch her off guard. _He mumbled, blinking as though he was still half asleep, holding himself in check until the last possible moment.

"Awake at last then?"

As she reached down to touch his face a hand shot out and gripped her arm, twisting so she lost her balance and toppled awkwardly onto the bed with a strangled shriek. After a brief struggle she found herself flat on her back underneath sixteen stones of determined DCI, her hands pinned above her head, both of them breathing heavily.

"Oh, I'm awake alright, luv."

He looked down into her flushed face, noting her enlarged pupils and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and realisation dawned that they were groin to groin and she wasn't protesting.

"Jesus. Yer actually enjoying this, aren't yer?"

Moving back off her, he dragged her up the bed and she gasped as he closed the open cuff round her right wrist with a satisfying click.

"Let's see how you like it, shall we?"

He delved into her right jeans pocket, grinning as his fingers closed over the key.

"Now, where's me clothes? Wardrobe seems like a good bet."

Trousers, shirt, jacket. Socks and shoes. He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she hadn't decided to hide them. Or burn them. Tufty was one thing, but he drew the line at dressing as a WPC, even in extreme emergency.

As he stepped into his trousers, she seemed to rouse herself from the shock.

"Gene? You're not leaving, are you? Please don't go, don't walk out on me. I couldn't bear it …"

There was a note of panic, the words coming out in a garbled rush, and he glanced up at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"As third dates go it's been interesting, luv, but under the circumstances I'm sure yer'll understand if I don't stay fer lunch."

"I thought you liked me. I just wanted to be with you …"

Her voice wobbled and he paused part way through buttoning his shirt, the intensity in his piercing gaze causing her to flinch and look away.

"WPC Ross. Yer made threats. Yer damaged me property. Yer drugged me, fetched me here against me will and kept me a prisoner. Exactly what did yer think was goin' ter happen? We'd be sendin' out weddin' invites? Yer need help, luv, yer really do."

Her eyes were huge and dark in her pale face, and as he watched a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. Her breathing was erratic as she tried unsuccessfully to control her emotions.

"I'm s…sorry. I'm so sorry. I just … wanted you so much … and I didn't know … w … what to do."

Gene reached for his shoes and slipped them on.

"So cuffin' me to a bed was the best yer could come up with? Admittedly, it's not the first time a woman's felt the urge, but it's usually a lot more fun."

"B … but you don't understand. I love you, Gene …"

He snorted, grabbing his jacket from the wardrobe.

"Luv me? Yer hardly know me, woman! And what about Alex? Didn't yer stop ter think I might already be in luv with her?"

"D … don't leave me all on m …my own, Guv. P … please. I'm afraid …"

She was sobbing uncontrollably now and he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Why did she have to call him 'Guv'? He couldn't believe he was letting her get to him after everything she'd done, but he never could resist a damsel in distress, even a crazy one who'd put him through hell.

"Look. I'm not goin' ter leave yer on yer own, I'm just goin' ter call fer back-up, OK?"

He paused with his fingers on the door handle. Christ on a bike. Had he just admitted that he loved Bolly? Blinking a couple of times, he decided now was not the time to worry too much about that one. Maybe sometime in the next decade or two …

xxxxxxxxx

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running through the arrangements in his head, making sure everything was in place. He'd positioned a couple of uniformed officers either side of the building and one round the back in case she tried to escape that way. Ray and Chris were stationed on either side of the door, guns at the ready. Alex was hidden safely out of sight at the bottom of the drive, and he'd extracted a promise that she'd stay there until he gave the all-clear. Right. It was time. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.

Gene was standing in the middle of the living room, puffing out his cheeks and scratching his head in frustration. There was no sign of a phone anywhere in the flat; it looked like he would have to leave her for a couple of minutes while he went to find one of the neighbours, even if he didn't like doing it. When the rap at the door echoed through the silent hallway he jumped violently and swung round, his heart racing, his whole body suddenly tense. Quietly he made his way over to the open doorway, keeping out of sight while he assessed the situation.

There was another bout of knocking, and then a rattle of the letter box.

"Erm … postman, luv. I've got a parcel for you, needs signing for …"

Gene grinned, his shoulders relaxing as all the tension left his body. He'd know that voice anywhere. His grin widened. This should be fun.

There was the sound of a bolt being drawn back, and Sam motioned to Ray and Chris to be ready as the door swung slowly open. His jaw hit the floor.

"What the … Guv?"

Gene crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching. He gave an affected sigh.

"Yer never learn do yer, Gladys? The correct phrase is 'Yer surrounded by armed bastards.' And what the bloody hell kept yer?"

Then they were punching one another awkwardly on the shoulder with Ray and Chris joining in, and everybody talking and laughing at once. Suddenly, all three of them were barged unceremoniously aside and Alex was hanging round his neck, kissing his eyelids, his nose, his lips, and pressing herself up against him as though she'd never let him go.

"Gene … oh, Gene … I've been so worried … are you OK?"

She felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"I'm fine, luv. Starvin' hungry, but otherwise unscathed."

She beamed at him, cocking her head to one side.

"So what're you waiting for, then? Kiss me, you big lummox."

He pulled her hard against him as his mouth found hers, their tongues greedy, demanding, possessive, and for a few moments the rest of the world fell away as she tangled her fingers in his hair, her legs turning to jelly. And then the sound of cheers and wolf whistles alerted them to the fact they actually had an interested audience. She giggled, burying her face in his neck to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmmm. I think we just went public, Bols."

He pouted down at her and she stroked his cheek.

"Do you mind?"

The pout turned into a smirk.

"Nah. They had ter find out sooner or later."

He moved her back for a second while he reached into his pocket, passing Sam the key to the handcuffs.

"She's in the bedroom."

As Sam made to walk past him, Gene caught his arm, leaning in and speaking quietly.

"Be gentle with her, Sam. I know she behaved like a complete nutter but she's more like a frightened kid now."

Sam nodded, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, and after he'd gone Alex gazed up at him, her expression soft. He narrowed his eyes, pout back in place.

"Wot?"

She smiled affectionately.

"I was right, you really are a nice man, aren't you, Guv?"

He pulled her in close and nipped her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Just remember what I said about yer pretty little head …"

Giggling, she buried her face in his neck once more, breathing him in, half afraid to let go in case he suddenly disappeared again.

"Um … Alex?"

They broke apart reluctantly, turning to look at Sam. He was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing at Gene in trepidation before his eyes met hers again.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to need your help. She's got a gun and she's threatening to shoot herself …"

.

xxxxxxxxx

OK, hands up all those who immediately thought 'Let her'! That's not very kind, is it? And we know Alex won't be able to resist, don't we?

Hope you're still enjoying. Please let me know, it's lovely to get the feedback.


	17. Chapter 17

Penultimate chapter at long last – this one has definitely taken on a life of its own! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it and been so kind with their reviews.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 17**

"No chance. Not 'appenin', Sammy boy."

Gene shook his head vehemently and Alex glared at him, her hands on her hips, eyes flashing.

"Erm, excuse me. I am still here, you know. I can decide for myself."

Gene took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and failing miserably.

"Look, Madam Fruitcake. There's a woman in that flat who's several bricks short of a load currently brandishing a gun, and she's already made it pretty clear she 'ates yer guts. If yer think I'm about ter let yer go in there and risk yer life, think again."

They were almost nose to nose now, piercing blue eyes clashing with hazel green, and a wave of desire washed over her, despite herself. God, he was sexy when he was angry. _Hold that thought for later, Alex. Right now, there's a battle to win._

"Sam, can you give us a minute, please?"

The younger man nodded and retreated a discreet distance, watching with interest as he hid a grin. It was like the rock meeting the hard place, but he knew who his money was on, and it wasn't the Guv.

Alex sighed heavily, reaching up to cup Gene's face, her expression softening.

"Gene. I'm trained in psychology and I'm used to dealing with this kind of situation." He made to speak, but she put a finger against his lips. "Don't ask me how I'm sure of that, I just am. I already know exactly how I'm going to handle it. Did she ever give you the impression that she was capable of hurting you?"

He pouted, but she knew she already had the upper hand.

"No. But she thinks she's in luv with me. What's she goin' ter do when you walk in? The one person she thinks is standin' in her way?"

Alex reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Nothing. She's frightened and insecure, and right now she desperately craves attention from somebody, anybody. I know I can talk her out of this, Gene. Please, just trust me."

He stood, feet apart and hands in pockets in typical sheriff pose, the one he used when he wanted to feel in control, but she squared up to him, suppressing a grin. _Game, set and match, Alex._

"And what if I order yer not to do this?"

She ran her hands down his chest, pressing herself against him and nuzzling his neck.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Guv? You can't order me, seeing as I don't work for you …"

He harrumphed, holding her at arms length.

"There's nothin' I can say ter stop yer, is there?"

She shook her head, gazing up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Annoyin' … headstrong … bloody-minded ... irritatin' woman …"

He shook his head in frustration and she smirked, batting her eyelashes at him flirtateously.

"Those are some of my best qualities, Gene. And you wouldn't like me as much if I was a pushover now, would you?"

There was a wicked little glint in his eye suddenly, and his voice was a low growl.

"You owe me fer this, Lady Bols. And believe me, I mean ter collect …"

"Oh good …"

She kissed him lingeringly on the lips, a promise of things to come, and walked off on slightly shaky legs.

"Alex?" She turned back to him for a second, and he glowered at her. "Promise me yer'll be careful …"

xxxxxxxxx

Kylie Ross was sitting on the bed, her shoulders slumped, the gun resting on her thigh, but when Alex knocked to announce her presence she twitched, returning the muzzle to her throat. Her eyes were puffy with crying, her face pinched and white, and Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for her, despite everything. Gene was right, she did look more like a frightened little girl now.

"Kylie? My name's Alex. Is it OK if I come in and talk to you for a while?"

She nodded once, tersely, and Alex closed the door behind her, picking up the chair from next to the dressing table and moving it closer to the bed. Kylie blinked at her.

"You're her, aren't you? Gene's girlfriend."

Alex nodded.

"That's right. If you don't mind me asking, where did the gun come from?"

The younger woman shrugged.

"Hid it under the mattress when I first moved in. Made me feel safer knowing it was there."

Alex sat back, trying to look relaxed.

"I see. And why didn't you threaten DCI Hunt with it when he cuffed you?"

Kylie turned wide eyes on her.

"I'd never hurt him, I love him. He does know that, doesn't he?"

Her voice shook slightly and Alex spoke quickly to reassure her, sure that her instincts had been right all along.

"Of course he does."

Kylie fixed her dark-eyed gaze on Alex, and the anguish she saw there almost made her flinch.

"He doesn't love me, though. He loves you."

Alex's heart leapt, she couldn't help it.

"He said that?"

The other woman nodded, and it was all Alex could do to suppress a beaming smile. He'd probably never tell her to her face, but at least now she knew he felt the same. Kylie spoke again, her voice sounding small and lost.

"How do you get a man like that to fall in love with you?"

The gun had slipped down to rest against her shoulder, and she was the picture of dejection. Alex took a deep breath, leaning forwards.

"You don't. You just … be yourself, I suppose. Love develops of its own accord, or it doesn't – you can't force it. It's mostly a matter of luck really, meeting someone you're compatible with. One piece of advice for the future, though: men like to do at least some of the running …"

She glanced at the cuffs and Kylie flushed, looking away. Alex changed tack.

"Why did you join the police force, Kylie?"

The younger woman shrugged.

"My dad was a DCI, and it was all I ever wanted to do …"

"He must have been very proud."

Alex smiled encouragingly, but Kylie bit her lip, fiddling with the gun.

"He left when I was eight. I haven't seen him since."

She looked at Alex, her expression defensive.

"It was my mum's fault though, she drove him away, always shouting and nagging. He couldn't do anything right, so its no wonder he left her. And then the house was sold and she didn't tell him where we'd moved to, so how could he keep in touch?"

Her eyes were full of defiance as if she was waiting to be contradicted, and Alex took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Poor kid. Suddenly everything made some kind of sense.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have missed him very much."

She nodded, and Alex saw the tears pricking her eyes before she swallowed hard and looked away.

"Kylie, you and I have more in common than you realise. I know you must have been confused and lonely here, because that's exactly how I felt a week ago …"

Kylie looked puzzled, her brow furrowed, and Alex continued.

"It might help if I tell you one or two things I happen to know, without the aid of a crystal ball. Like the fact that Britain gets its first female Prime Minister in 1979. Or that Prince Charles marries Lady Di in 1981 and they go on to have William and Harry. Or maybe that New Labour win a landslide victory under Tony Blair in 1997, the same year that Diana sadly dies in a car crash in Paris."

Kylie's mouth was wide open, her eyes like saucers.

"You … You're from the future too?"

Alex nodded.

"2008 to be precise. I've been on the London Eye, strolled round the Tate Modern and walked over the Millennium Bridge. So you're not as alone as you thought you were."

Kylie was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I thought I'd gone completely mad, didn't you?"

Alex smiled wryly.

"Indeed I did. And I'm still getting used to the idea. How long have you been here?"

Kylie thought for a second, knitting her brows.

"Since just before Christmas … six months or so."

She turned her intense gaze back on Alex.

"How did you know about me, then?"

Alex sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid this, but wanting to spare the other woman more pain.

"I read a police report about you back in 2008, and there was a newspaper cutting in the file. Kylie, this isn't the first time something like this has happened, is it?"

The other woman flinched and looked down at the gun, now resting on her thigh. Alex tried to sound non-judgemental, keeping her voice level and calm.

"Do you want to tell me about it? It might help."

There was a pause, and for a while she thought Kylie wasn't going to respond, but then she cleared her throat. Her voice sounded shaky.

"I was a DC back there and he was my DCI. He was quite a bit older than me but he told me it didn't matter, he loved me and he'd leave his family so we could be together. He never did, though. He lied to keep me sweet, strung me along for nearly two years, and then I found out his wife was expecting another baby and I just … snapped."

She looked up at Alex again, and there was no remorse in her eyes, just a coldness that made Alex shiver.

"I'm not sorry - he deserved it, and I didn't hurt him, just scared him a bit. I was glad his wife found out about us, she needed to know what kind of a man he was."

"What happened afterwards?"

Kylie shuddered.

"They took me to a high security psychiatric hospital, but it was really just a prison with nurses. I was frightened and depressed, the counselling wasn't helping and they tried to keep me quiet by pumping me full of drugs. I hated him for the way he'd treated me but I didn't think I could live without him and after a while I stopped taking the pills, kept them under my tongue so they thought I'd swallowed them, and when I'd saved enough I took them all at once. And then I woke up here. I guess I'm dead back there, then?"

Alex bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"I think we both are. I had a bad accident and I'm guessing I didn't survive, so it seems we're in the same boat."

Kylie looked at her with hollow eyes.

"We're not though, are we? You've got the chance to make a new life here but they're going to lock me up in some institution and throw away the key after what I've done."

She raised the gun slowly and placed it under her chin.

"Unless I do something about it first …"

.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry - another cliff hanger. I promise I'll try not to leave it there for too long!


	18. Chapter 18

So, this is it then. The end of the journey! I can't say thankyou enough to everyone who's stuck with it, especially those who've taken the time to leave a review. Without further ado …

.

xxxxxxxx

**Chapter 18**

"Kylie, wait. Will you just hear me out before you do anything rash? Please?"

Alex stretched a hand out towards her and then withdrew it slowly, holding her breath. She could see the young woman's hand shaking, and then slowly she lowered the gun to her shoulder again, her body language revealing her utter hopelessness.

"OK. But it won't do any good …"

Alex breathed out slowly, trying to get her fractured thoughts into some kind of cohesive order. _You can do this. You know you can._

"Look, I know things seem pretty bleak at the moment and I understand how lonely and isolated you must feel, but you're not. You've got me now."

Kylie blinked at her in surprise.

"You? But why should you care, especially after what I've done …"

Alex leaned forwards, holding the other woman's gaze without flinching.

"Lots of reasons. Firstly, I don't have anyone else to share this unique experience with except you."

She crossed her fingers behind her back, metaphorically speaking. Surely it was worth a small lie to save someone's life?

"Have you any idea what a relief it's been to know that I'm not alone, that there's someone I can talk to who won't think I'm completely insane? I really don't know how you've coped with so little support, to be honest. I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

She noticed the gun had slipped down to rest on Kylie's thigh again, and took it as a good sign.

"Secondly, I understand why you acted the way you did back in 2007. He treated you appallingly, and believe me I can empathise with the need for revenge. I've got an ex-husband, after all."

The ghost of a smile flitted over Kylie's face and Alex paused for a second, wondering where that had come from. Somewhere in the distant recesses of her memory, she presumed. Time to worry about it later.

"I can also understand what's happened here, with Gene. He's a very … charismatic man, I should know."

The younger woman looked away, chewing her lip. Her voice wobbled as she tried to fight back the tears again.

"I've been so … stupid. He just … reminded me of Bryan … only he didn't take advantage of me, I took advantage of him. And now he'll … n … never forgive me …"

She was weeping copiously now, the tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks. Alex wanted to reach for her hand, but she knew it was too soon.

"Kylie, listen to me. I promise he will forgive you, once I explain what happened to you – not the fact that it happened in 2007 though, obviously. And more than that, I reckon I can persuade him to drop the charges as long as you agree to get some treatment."

_Jesus, Alex. You're going to owe him big style for that one. _The thought of being at Gene's beck and call for weeks on end really shouldn't be such a turn on, she thought, as a shiver of anticipation ran through her. She went on.

"And I promise I'll be with you every step of the way, OK?"

The younger woman actually let go of the gun for a second while she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and Alex began to hope.

"You'd do that f …for me? I d … don't understand …"

Alex smiled reassuringly at her.

"I would. Because that's the third thing, you see. Sitting opposite me I see a bright, attractive young woman with a lot of potential who just has a few self esteem issues and a difficult past to overcome."

"Really?"

Her face lit up and Alex's heart went out to her.

"Really. And believe me, there will be a good man waiting for you out there somewhere. I haven't grabbed the only one."

She got a watery smile in return.

"I think he's very lucky to have you."

Alex grinned.

"So do I, and believe me, I intend to keep reminding him of the fact. Some man will be very lucky to have you one day, too. You just need to start believing it, OK?"

Kylie nodded, looking as though she might start crying again.

"Th … thankyou, Alex. Do you really think the Guv will drop the charges?"

"I do." _Christ, I hope so. _"Now. Can we forget all this nonsense about shooting yourself?"

She watched Kylie's face, hardly daring to breathe, but the younger woman thought for a long moment and then nodded, meeting Alex's eyes.

"I trust you. And I'd like a chance to try and make things right."

Slowly she held out the gun and Alex leant forwards, tentatively taking it with one hand while squeezing Kylie's fingers reassuringly with the other.

"I won't let you down, Kylie. You have my word …"

xxxxxxxxx

Alex left the room with the weapon in her hand, a song in her heart and a huge grin on her face. _I did it. I saved somebody's life._ She felt completely elated, victorious, on top of the world. And then she remembered the promises she'd made and her stomach clenched in trepidation.

Sam was hovering by the front door, and she held out the gun triumphantly. He gave her a huge grin, squeezing her shoulder enthusiastically.

"Bloody knew you could do it. Well done, Alex."

As he went off to take care of Kylie, Alex sauntered over to Gene, her hands thrust in her pockets. He was leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankle, smoking and trying to look nonchalant, but Alex saw the look of relief that flitted across his face. He raised an enquiring eyebrow, dropping his cigarette butt and stubbing it out with his toe.

"Alright?"

Alex smiled up at him.

"Fine, thanks."

He pursed his lips, crossing his arms, studying her intently.

"She comin' quietly now, is she?"

She nodded in affirmation, spinning round as two uniformed officers led Kylie out of the house and accompanied her down the drive to a squad car. The younger woman gave Alex a wobbly smile as she passed and Alex raised a hand in farewell, mouthing "I'll see you soon, OK?" Gene looked from one to the other and narrowed his eyes.

"So. Just how did you achieve this impressive result then, Bols?"

Alex shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Well … I told her she wasn't on her own and I'd support her through the next few months. I mean, obviously she'll need some intensive counselling …"

She was aware of Gene's eyes on her but she didn't meet his gaze, swaying back on her heels and taking a keen interest in next door's garden.

"And?"

Clearly he smelled a rat. _Time to turn on the charm, Alex_. Reaching out, she began to draw tiny circles on his chest with her index finger, feeling him shiver at her touch.

"Hmmm. There was one other thing …"

"Uh huh?"

"Bearing in mind I had to think on my feet … and a young woman's life was at stake …"

She felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke in a low growl.

"Out with it, woman. Me stomach thinks me throat's been cut."

She moved in closer.

"I … um … told her you'd be prepared to drop the charges if she got some treatment …"

He tensed, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Yer said WHAT?"

His eyes were blazing, his jaw was clenched and a vein throbbed at his temple. She quailed slightly under his angry glare, her heart rate increasing as she leaned in to kiss the exposed 'V' of his chest in an attempt to pacify him.

"Well, it's not as if any great harm was done, is it? And she's had a tough time, she deserves another chance."

He held her out at arms length again, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"What the f …? No 'arm done? She's only had me cuffed to a bed fer the last twenty-four hours …"

She fluttered her eyelashes seductively at him.

"Well you can hardly hold that against her. The same thought's crossed my mind several times."

He opened his mouth to retort and then shut it again, and then she watched as his mind clicked into gear and a wicked glint appeared in his eye. He paused, brows furrowed, lips set in a pout, as though considering the matter.

"Let's just say I do decide ter go along with this insanity, how will yer ever make it up ter me, Lady Bols?"

Sensing victory, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered to him, her voice husky.

"I'll be your sex slave forever. Anything you want …"

He groaned, nipping her ear, his breath warm against her neck.

"Done. And believe me yer will be, well and truly, as soon as I've had somethin' ter eat." He looked around for Sam, who was keeping a discreet distance. "Tyler, where's me car keys? I need a fry up, and I need it now."

Sam scrabbled around for the keys but as he was handing them over, Alex reached for them first.

"I'll take those. You've been drugged, Guv, it wouldn't be safe."

She headed off down the driveway with Gene in hot pursuit.

"Oy! You are not driving my car, woman. Give me those keys."

"I'll have you know I'm a very good driver, Mr Hunt. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Hand 'em over before I do somethin' I might regret. Nobody but me drives that bloody Cortina."

"Oh, really? So how do you think it got here today, then? By magic?"

She grinned smugly, and he glowered at her as they both stood by the driver's door.

"You didn't …"

"No, Sam did, actually. Now stop moaning and get in the passenger side or I'll go back on my promise …"

Sam watched them from a distance with a wry grin on his face, shaking his head in mock despair. He gave it six months. Until the second Mrs Hunt officially got to wear the trousers, that was …

.

xxxxxxxxx

I hope you've enjoyed reading this one as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And I'm really not sure I can leave it there, I think I'd like to know what happened afterwards. Epilogue, anyone? Let me know if you'd like a bit more!


	19. Chapter 19

So, here we are then – the longest fic I've ever written finally comes to an end. A huge thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, and here's a nice long epilogue to say ta muchly.

A word of warning: you might not want to read any further if you're of a sensitive disposition when it comes to smut. Not that you'd be reading my fics in the first place if that was the case! ;)

.

xxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue: Six Months Later**

WPC Alex Hunt sat fiddling with the rings on her left hand, a satisfied smile playing round her lips. She was daydreaming, her thoughts back in the bedroom the night before when Gene had done that thing she loved so much, the one that always had her whimpering and begging for more. She squirmed around in her chair, a pulse starting up between her thighs, wondering if she could lure him into the stationery cupboard over lunch. He didn't usually take too much persuading.

After the incident with Kylie their relationship had gone from strength to strength, and two months later Gene had taken her away to a nice hotel for the night and popped the question. She'd said yes, or rather jumped up and down and shouted it, without a moment's hesitation, and three months later they were married. Sam laughingly told her he'd miscalculated by a month, but he'd been allowing for the fact that the Guv was usually such a lazy bugger.

And now it was the beginning of December and she was looking forwards to their first Christmas together. She doubted she'd ever been happier, even though her memories of 2008 were still very vague. Sometimes she saw the faces of a young girl and an older man in her dreams, guessing they'd been important to her, but she could never remember who they were. She found it interesting that both Sam and Kylie had arrived there with much clearer memories, and wondered if it was because they'd both taken their own lives. It seemed that neither had left a great deal behind whereas she felt she had so maybe it was just her subconscious' way of protecting her.

Whatever the reason, her life was there with Gene now and she guessed that in a couple of years she'd hardly remember where she came from at all. A month after she'd arrived a raid on the house of a well-known criminal had turned up a handbag containing the warrant card of a certain WPC Alex Drake, newly moved up to Manchester from London, so she was now officially a member of the team, and Sam was pressing hard for her to be made up to DC as soon as possible. Annie, of course, was delighted to be working alongside Alex, and the two had become firm friends.

Kylie was doing well and Alex had been as good as her word, visiting regularly and offering encouragement and support. It turned out Kylie's mother had blamed her for her father leaving, claiming he'd never really wanted kids and she'd driven him away. _No wonder the poor girl had self-esteem issues_. Alex was hopeful that with her present progress she might even be ready to come back to work sometime in the new year.

Gene had, of course, held her to her promise to be his sex slave, but as he pointed out she always did what he wanted anyway, so where was the difference? She'd gone to slap him for that one, but he'd grabbed her hand and kissed her into submission as usual, and truth to tell she couldn't really argue with him. Six months together and the sex just got better and better, it seemed. He'd cut down on the fags and booze now he was spending less time at the pub, and she had to admit he was looking mighty fine. It was all she could do to keep her hands off him most of the time, not that he did much complaining.

"WPC Hunt. Daydreamin' again, are we?"

She started guiltily.

"Um … just catching up with some paperwork actually, Guv."

His breath was warm against her neck as he leaned in closer.

"Really? Well how come yer still lookin' at the same page yer were half an hour ago?"

She shivered at the nearness of him, her heart beating faster. _Shit. He's got me there._

"I just … um … needed to check something on this page again, that's all, Sir."

It always gave her a thrill to call him Sir, and she knew he liked it.

"Did you now? And wot would that be exactly, seein' as this is just the title page?"

_Dammit. _

"OK, it's a fair cop, Guv. I was daydreaming about you, though. And last night."

She lowered her voice and shifted in her chair so she could look up into his face, cheered by the wicked glint in his eye.

"No excuse, Hunt. Looks like I'll have ter think of a suitable punishment. My office, beer o'clock. And don't keep me waitin'."

He pouted and tried to look stern, but she knew exactly where this was going and the thought turned her on even more. She didn't think she could wait until after work, fluttering her eyelashes seductively at him.

"Actually, I need you to check something in the stationery cupboard with me. Would … er … lunchtime suit you?"

"No can do, there's somewhere I need to be."

_Bastard. He's going to make me wait. _As he turned on his heel and she watched his tight backside exit CID she almost groaned with frustration, knowing he'd be smiling broadly to himself. It was only eleven and she was going to have to wait close to seven hours now. Still, so was he, and she knew she'd reap the benefits later.

xxxxxxxx

At long last, she thought, as the last member of the team wandered off in search of a drink. Gene was sitting in his office, feet on the desk, watching her from under his eyelashes as he'd been doing for the last couple of hours, knowing it would drive her mad. He looked gorgeous, rumpled and sexy, and her heart started to pound with anticipation as he stood and began to close the blinds.

"Drake. Get your lazy arse in here now."

He always called her by her maiden name when they played these games, emphasising the fact that he was the boss. He was leaning back against the desk nonchalantly, arms crossed, legs apart, blue eyes raking over her as she sashayed into his office.

"Close the door and lock it. We wouldn't want to be disturbed, would we?"

"No, Sir."

She did as he asked, keeping her eyes respectfully on the floor.

"Over here and stand in front of me."

His voice was a deep growl, betraying the fact that he wasn't quite as unmoved as he would have her think. She did as he asked, walking forwards on wobbly legs until she was standing almost between his knees, trying not to stare at the bulge in his trousers. Gene caught the direction of her glance and smirked to himself. All in good time.

"Take that ridiculous cravat off."

"Yes, Sir."

She did so with trembling fingers, and dropped it to the floor.

"And now the blouse. Don' keep me waitin' or I'll 'ave ter come down very hard on yer …"

He emphasised the word 'hard' and it was all she could do not to whimper. She cleared her throat, hoping her voice didn't come out as a high pitched squeak.

"With all due respect, Guv, it might be better if you did it."

"Oh?"

She risked a glance from under her lashes.

"You see, I bought it with you in mind."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Hmmm. This is even worse than I suspected. Deliberately tryin' ter distract a senior officer from his duty, eh? You really are a naughty little plonk, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Oh you will be, Drake." He leaned forwards and she could feel the heat radiating from his body, her nose filled with his musky masculine scent. "Yer won't be able ter walk straight when I've finished with yer …"

She swallowed, biting her lip to suppress a moan. He reached forwards to undo her top button and then paused, lips twitching with suppressed amusement.

"Press studs. Very ingenious, Drake."

In one swift move he ripped the blouse open all the way to her navel, and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh! Gene …"

Tugging it out of her waistband, he slipped it back off her shoulders, his fierce blue eyes boring into hers.

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry … Guv."

He took a step back, crossing his arms and shaking his head in mock despair.

"Tut tut, Drake. Yer determined to make this even harder fer yerself, aren't yer? Now lose the skirt, there's a good girl."

She tugged the zip down with shaking fingers and let it pool at her feet before stepping out of it, hearing his sharp intake of breath as he took in her long legs encased in sheer black stockings. His gaze raked slowly over her, his eyes darkening with desire, and her stomach flipped, the throbbing between her thighs becoming more insistent.

He took the three paces back round to his chair and sat down, barely taking his eyes off her, and she held herself proudly even though her knees were threatening to give way.

"Come here, Drake."

Yes please, she thought, swallowing hard and moving round the desk until she was standing directly in front of him, looking down at the floor. He ran a teasing finger slowly up her inner thigh.

"Now, straddle me …"

Heart pounding, she sank down into his lap, aligning herself with his groin and hearing him grunt as she rubbed herself teasingly against him.

"Take your bra off."

His voice was gravelly with lust and she complied immediately, watching his expression as her naked breasts tumbled free inches from his face.

"Beautiful …"

His left hand reached up to toy with one erect nipple, rolling it between his fingers, while his right hand lifted the other breast as his lips closed over the taut bud, sucking hard. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him close as she moaned, rocking against him, desperate to ease the ache between her thighs. His teasing ministrations were just fuelling the fire of her pent-up frustration and driving her insane with need.

"Oh God … Gene …"

Releasing her, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing round his lips.

"I think you'll find that's 'Guv', Drake. More insubordination …"

He shook his head again, a wicked glint in his eye.

"You really need ter learn who's boss here. On yer knees …"

For a second he held his breath, hardly able to believe it when she slid from his lap without a murmur of protest and knelt between his legs, her hazel eyes glazed with lust. He watched the swift rise and fall of her chest for a few seconds, revelling in the view, and then he remembered his trousers were threatening to cut off his circulation. He cleared his throat.

"Sergeant Rock could use some fresh air, Drake."

He shuffled forwards in his chair as she undid his belt and lowered his fly, freeing his impressive erection, and as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips he thought he might come on the spot. As she gazed up at him waiting for his orders he didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life.

"What are you waiting for then? Suck me, woman. And if you do a good job, I might just let yer come later …"

Was that a whimper he heard before she bit her lip? Running one hand slowly up his eager length, she bent to tease the tip with her tongue before taking him into her mouth, alternately licking and sucking. His head flew back, his fingers threading tightly through her hair as she took him deeper, humming in the back of her throat and driving him wild.

For a while he gave himself up to the incredible sensations her warm mouth was creating as she pleasured him enthusiastically and he was almost tempted to let her take him all the way, but he knew he wanted to be buried deep inside her when he came, watching the expression on her face as he drove her to the heights of ecstasy. Tugging her head back, he suppressed a grin at the sight of her swollen lips and heaving breasts. God, the woman was dirty.

"On yer feet, Drake, knickers round yer ankles pronto. I intend ter shag yer till yer can't stand up."

"Y… yes, Guv."

Her voice sounded high and breathy and she complied immediately, wriggling out of her black lace undies and kicking them to one side. He couldn't resist running his hands all the way up her stocking-clad legs before leaning in to lap at her with his tongue.

"Guv! Oh please … don't stop …"

He continued to tease her for a while before releasing her, pushing her back down onto the desk and moving to stand between her spread thighs. She gasped as he plunged two fingers into her slick wetness and began to thrust them in and out, his thumb grazing her swollen clit.

"Yer like that, Drake?"

"Oh God ... yes …"

Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tip, rubbing against her temptingly. She began to wriggle closer, her hips bucking up towards him as though begging him to enter her, and he chuckled.

"You are such a dirty little plonk. What are you, Drake? Say it."

"I'm a … a dirty little plonk, Guv … mmmm … please …"

She was panting in frustration now. God, she turned him on.

"What do yer want? Beg me and I might just take pity on yer."

"Want you, Guv. Inside me … please … "

He chuckled, gazing down at her lying half naked and wanton on his desk and decided that he couldn't wait any longer either.

"Well, seeing as yer asked so nicely …"

He pushed into her in one long slow movement and she moaned loudly as he closed his eyes for a second, trying to maintain some control. Jesus, she was so wet and tight. If he wasn't careful this would all be over far too quickly.

She writhed against him lewdly, wrapping her long stocking-clad legs around his waist, and he leaned over her, taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. Her head flew back and she clutched at his shoulders until he released her, looking down into her heavy-lidded eyes. His voice was gravelly with lust.

"What do yer want me ter do, Drake? Tell me. I need ter hear yer say it in that plummy voice of yours."

"Guv … Gene … for God's sake just fuck me, will you? Hard ..."

Alex was almost incoherent with need now, whimpering and clutching at the desk for purchase as he finally began to power into her, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her back against him. Christ she loved this, loved him. The old desk creaked and groaned under the onslaught as she met him thrust for thrust, teetering on the edge of orgasm until he slowed his movements and reached down between them to rub her hard and fast.

"Gene! Ohhhh … yes … yeeesss …"

Her body went rigid for a second before she toppled headlong into a mind-blowing climax, gasping his name in ecstasy as the powerful waves of pleasure continued to crash over her.

Gene watched her in awe and some relief as he surged into her again, feeling her muscles still clenching round him with the aftershocks. He pounded into her with renewed vigour, his hips moving like a blur, cursing loudly as he finally emptied himself deep within her, over and over, until he was completely spent. Vision hazy, gasping for breath, he fell forwards and buried his face in her neck.

"Jesus … I swear yer'll be the death of me, Bols …"

She giggled, stroking her fingers through his blond mane as both their heart rates returned to something approaching normal. Slowly he raised his head and his lips found hers for the first time since she'd walked into his office. He took his time, kissing her long and slow, their tongues tangling erotically, sensually. When they finally broke apart, she sighed in pleasure.

"Mmmm. Love the role playing but miss the snogging, Gene."

He snorted, pecking the end of her nose affectionately.

"Greedy mare."

Lifting himself up off her, he flopped back into his chair and pulled her down into his lap and she nuzzled happily into his neck, both of them basking in the afterglow.

"Luv you, Mrs Hunt."

She smiled against his skin.

"Love you too, 'Sir'."

Sitting back, she waggled her fingers, smiling as his eyes raked over her naked body lasciviously and already sensing the renewed stirrings in his groin. She smoothed a lock of hair back off his damp forehead and he caught her hand in his, kissing the palm tenderly.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will it always be this good?"

He gazed up at her, a serious expression on his face, but she clocked the twinkle in his eye and the twitch of his lips.

"I really hope so, Bols. Otherwise I'm tradin' yer in …"

Dodging her half-hearted attempt at a slap, he pulled her against his chest and began to kiss her with more force, his mouth hungry, demanding. She moaned, giving herself up to the amorous onslaught of his lips and tongue, her fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him back with equal fervour. One hand moved up her body to cup a breast, his thumb skimming over the nipple and she gasped with pleasure as he broke the kiss and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I was right. Completely bloody insatiable …"

She opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again, shrugging as she reached down to wrap her hand round his growing erection with a smirk.

"Seems we're a match made in heaven then, doesn't it?"

Her lips found his again, and they both decided that sometimes actions speak louder than words …

.

xxxxxxxxx

I'm off on me hols for a couple of weeks now, so there won't be anything new from GH for a while at least. Hopefully the muse will hang about by the pool along with smut bunny and the occasional one-shot may result, who knows?  
I've really enjoyed creating this particular scenario and I definitely haven't ruled out the possibility of a sequel at some point, inspiration permitting. Might be nice to see how they all get on working together in the future. Well, in the past, but you know what I mean!


End file.
